SWTCW - The Vodoo-Man
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka visit a strange man. A Voodoo-Man. He transformerd her into a Night Fury. She can't controll herself. She try but the Voodoo-Man told her she is nothing and those stuffs. She have to belive in herself and that someone needs her. But will that happend? ( Have a little bit Anisoka pairing in it. Enjoy!)
1. What has he done to me?

Ahsoka looked at the hologram. She knew the way, but she looked better for it again. She followed the path leading into the forest. She drove the speeder a little faster. She didn't want to know what all lived in this forest. Why did she have to go here? What did the Council know of the Voodoo Man? She had an uneasy feeling in the stomach as she dismounted from the speeder and walked to the entrance of the tree house. Even if she do not like admitting she found this place creepy. She saw the padlock on the door. It looked like a face. She jumped a step back as the padlock told her to come and opened. She walked slowly and carefully, the tree house. There he stood. Front of the fireplace. The man was thin and tall. He turned to her and a big smile appeared on his lips.  
"Welcome, child. Sit down, sit down. "  
The chair stood before Ahsoka pushed backwards. She carefully sat down on the chair and moved him to a table. The Voodoo Man sat down on the chair opposite.  
"Why did you come?"  
"To get the serum."  
He laughed and stood up. While he searched the bottles that were on the shelves, he kept repeating the word 'serum'.  
He returned with a little bottle back to her. He gave it to her and told her to go now. Ahsoka took the vial forward with awe. She turned to go as the Voodoo Man grabbed her by the wrist and drove a dagger through the palm of her hand. A deep scratch was. It bled profusely. Ahsoka noticed too late that the vial was dissolved. She held her wrist with the other hand and dropped to his knees. What had he done to her? She had lost jekliche force. She could not get up. Then she lost her consciousness. When she fell on the floor laughing the Voodoo Man.  
"Now you're mine."

Anakin woke up from his vision. He was breathing so fast as he had run. He looked to his left and saw Padme still asleep. He got up and left the room. He dressed and left the apartment. Anakin wandered in his mind as he made his way to the temple. Was, it was what he had seen? It would happen? ... Was it ever happened? Other questions revolved in his head.  
He got off his speeder from which he had parked in the hangar. He was very smooth to the Quatieren. He did not know how to react when Ahsoka was there and would ask him what was wrong, but he was remembered more about what it would be if she isn't there. He stood in front of Ahsoka's bedroom, he paused before he pressed the button and the door opened.  
It was empty. The room was empty. Her bed. Untouched. Anakin told himself that she might be sleeping in the living room. He didn't enter the room, since the opening of the door, she would wake up.  
He went into his Quatire and tried to sleep.  
The next day, Anakin and Obi Wan were called to the Council. They ordered the two to travel to Phytoy by a cruiser. They were there to meet Ahsoka, who was there on a base. Anakin artmete of relief when he heard that. She is fine. He hoped.  
They set out to directly run to the hangar and flew with the gunboats to the cruiser.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered. She looked around. The shelves were destroyed. Bottles were broken on the ground. What had happened? She looked into a mirror lying next to her and had broken half. She was startled and staggered back. She saw a black creature in the mirror. It had wings, ran on four legs and had blue cat eyes. The pupil size changes depending on the mood or feeling.  
She slowly walked over to the mirror. The creature imitated her movements. She looked strong in the eyes of the creature. It was her eyes. She WAS the creature.  
She looked for a book that lay beside the mirror. In the book was a picture of the creature. The full title was not readable because it had water damage, but she could clearly see how the type of entity is called. 'Night Fury' ... She staggered out of the house and looked around. It was early morning. She started to run away back. The wobble was less until she had the type of, on four legs, used to running. She started to run. She spread her wings and tried to fly a little. It worked. It stems several meters in the air to be. Just as she started a new attempt a gust of wind came towards her which she lifted up into the air. She unescorted still a little uneasy on the thermals that prevailed earlier. She got used to the feel and get more and more control over what she did. She flew straight out of the base to. The only question was how would the clones react, and when Anakin was there, as it betrayed her feelings, how would he react?

Anakin get out from the gun-boat and went to Rex, who was standing at the transmitter and looked in the direction of the forest.  
"Rex."  
He turned to him and took off his helmet.  
"Sir."  
Anakin looked around.  
"Where .. where is Ahsoka?"  
"The commander was sent into the woods. That was about 27 hours. "  
Anakin still felt that she was not far away. He went with Rex on the Platou under the base where the clones trained athletes. One man began to see in the sky. More and more followed his gaze. Anakin saw in the sky. There was something big black in the sky.  
What exactly was he still could not identify it. Rex held out a pair of binoculars. Anakin took it. He looked back at the sky. Now he saw the animal.  
"It's a dragon! Power nets, the ready! "  
The clones ran to the catapults and loaded them with the nets.

Ahsoka could see what was going on down there but she realized too late the net.  
The net clutching her wings fold up and forced them. She fell to the ground. Fortunately for her, there was the Platou of pure sand, but she pulled a neat grinding track behind her She was stunned and could not move through the net.  
The clones ran to her and pulled her to a so-called gag order. Attached to the ropes were to keep them tight. It also ropes were tied to her wings so she could not open them. She looked slightly blurred as Anakin walked toward her. She stood up and noticed only now that she was wearing a muzzle and her wings were tied.  
From panic she tried to liberate herself.  
She insisted she would not hurt the clones. She stood upright on all fours and looked at Anakin.  
He looked at her sternly. She looked at him with narrow pupils.

Obi Wan stood beside him.  
"Hm Night Fury have become rare. "  
Anakin heard the word Night Fury in it came up a reminder.  
"Ahsoka loves Night Furys over everything."  
"Where do you know her?"  
"She told me when she found a dead body on the battlefield."  
Ahsoka's pupils were on. She saw Anakin continues. He noticed her gaze.  
"Bring him to the cruiser."  
"Why?"  
"Ahsoka would not have wanted us to kill him. She would have wanted us to save his species by clone him "  
Anakin turned around and walked with Obi Wan back up to the transmitter.

The clones moved Ahsoka to a van. It lasted not to. She clawed at the sand although that was no helping. She leaned back and put her back legs against the sand.  
It hurt her terribly when the clones subjected to the ropes of the muzzle. She felt even hurt so much that she screams of pain let go.

watch?v=J5-RkUOZO-M

The clones Ahsoka moved into the van and locked her in a cage there. She complained loudly. She tried to muzzle get shut down, but it hurt even more than to leave him to it.

Anakin heard the cries of the Night Fury and it annoyed him. He went to the van and shouted at the Night Fury that he should shut up. He stopped immediately. That surprised Anakin. He noticed that he was holding up the left front leg, apparently he was injured but he did not seem repellent.  
He went into the cage, and slowly to the Night Fury.  
The Night Fury looked at Anakin with dilated pupils.

Ahsoka noticed how Anakin watched her front left leg. Yet it seems that he had noticed she held it up gently. He walked cautiously toward her. Ahsoka looked at him firmly and held him gently and slowly towards her forehand. Because she knew he wanted to help her.

Anakin walked cautiously to the Night Fury. He was surprised that it was so peaceful. Normally Night Fury were very aggressive, especially if they were in pain. Anakin took the front hand gently in his hands. He turned her around, he could see the palm. Then he saw the huge deep scratch, which he had seen in his vision. It was exactly the same place as in, Ahsoka. Because he realized that this voodoo man had Ahsoka turned into this creature. It was her. This Night Fury WAS his Padawan.

Ahsoka saw in his eyes that he realized that she was it. She was so relieved that she collapsed on the floor. She watched as Anakin removed the gag and the ropes around her wings. He said asking her name and she nodded weakly. He picked up a small stool and sat down beside her. Ahsoka raised her head that had previously rested on her front legs.

Rex came up with a first aid kit to Anakin. Anakin took out a long association. He went to Ahsoka and combined her forelegs. Obi Wan came to them and picked up a stool and sat down too. Anakin noticed that Ahsoka apparently the conversation between him and Obi Wan listened. She could understand him so, but how could he understand her?


	2. Controlled

The van flew to the cruiser.  
"We're going with you to the temple." Anakin said.  
Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at him with nego pupils.  
"What? We will only be in the temple and ask the Council or Master Yoda in this ... problem for advice. "  
Had he just called her a problem?  
She growled at him and lay down with her back to him. Anakin sighed. He got up from the stool and walked past her until he could see her face.  
"I'm sorry, but ... that's just ..."  
Ahsoka growled at him before he even said a word.  
"What's the matter with you?"  
Ahsoka rested her head on her front legs and looked away. Anakin turned again into view and looked her in the eye to be directly run from it to smart.  
Ahsoka kept his gaze is not. She stood up and was understood to go to the other end of the transporter-hangars.  
"Ahsoka!"  
She stopped. She turned to him and shouted in her. She had the snout full that he wanted to teach her in this situation. He did not know what was going in her, and he would also never know what.  
Anakin shrugged together hardly noticeable.  
Ahsoka snarled.  
"Ahsoka come down. Why are you so upset now on that? "  
Ahsoka pulled her head under her chest and growled in pain. What hurt in her head?

She looked at him. Her eyes. Her eyes were yellow. Why were they yellow?  
She growled at him loudly.  
"Ahsoka?"  
She ran towards him. He underestimated how fast she was, she jumped on him and clung to his tunic and made a ball with him until she was back on him. She took a leading hand in the air and was about to give him a slap with her paw.  
But she stopped. Her eyes fluttered, they were blue again. What had happened?

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and then looked at her paw. Impact Ready. She let go of Anakin and staggered back. She had attacked him. She had attacked her master! She ran back into the cage and lay down in a dark corner. She put herself so that her back was to the outside.  
He entered the cage carefully. He looked at her. That wasn't she . No, she would not attack him. Anakin was sure that the voodoo man she controlled. But when he did it? When she was angry or when she was scared?

They arrived at the temple. The van flew into the hangar of the temple. Ahsoka got up and followed Anakin from the ship. The clones in the hangar they stared at her. It made her uncomfortable.  
"Ignore them."  
Ahsoka walked beside her master. He could not explain what he felt at that moment. He heard Ahsoka's voice in his head. She apologized for what she had done.  
"It was not your fault. You were not you "  
She talked to him over the force. Refined. He tried and it worked. He knew that it was rarely the Jedi were able to talk about force. They could just as the bond between the people was strong.  
/ / I'm sorry but ... / /  
/ / It's not your fault. / /  
He gave her a hopeful look. Ahsoka jumped aside as something touched her on her hind leg. It was Zelly. She was still young. She looked at her with big eyes, as Ahsoka turned to her.  
"Come on."  
Ahsoka looked briefly at Zelly and followed Anakin.

Anakin told the Council that he had seen in the vision, and what happened in general.  
"Let her in." Said Master Windu and looked toward the door.  
/ / You can come in. / /  
/ / Really? What if ...? / /  
/ / Ahsoka. / /  
The door opened and Ahsoka walked into the room. She sat down in the middle and looked at Yoda,  
"You said they can understand us."  
"Yes, Master. Meanwhile I found out I can talk to her over the force. "  
"Over the force, you say?"  
Anakin nodded. Master Yoda went on, Ahsoka, and looked into her eyes.  
"Your front hand shalt thou show me."  
Ahsoka held out her left hand front. Yoda looked thoughtfully at the scratch was still powerful.  
He went back to his seat. There was silence. Yoda rose from his bursts and walked to the door.  
"Follow me, Skywalker and Tano"  
Anakin followed Yoda. Ahsoka closed on the back. She noticed they on the way to the wing were healers, but what Yoda want here?  
Ahsoka walked behind, Anakin into the science room. The droids staring at all, Ahsoka and stopped their work. A man came out from under the droid and surveyed Ahsoka.  
"Hm, her sagtet she had been bewitched."  
Anakin nodded. The man walked once around Ahsoka and looked at her intently.  
"We have developed a new genetic engineering. It could help her. "  
"And it's certainly not dangerous?"  
The man nodded to some hesitation. Anakin looked at him incredulously.  
"Beginning, you shall." Yoda said.  
The man disappeared in a back room. He came with a very large syringe back out.  
Ahsoka pupils reduced to a slit as she saw the syringe.  
The man ordered the droids and the few clones that were still there to hold Ahsoka.  
They held up her wings and her mouth. She did not resist. She did not want to hurt the clones. The man stood beside her and took the cap off the syringe. He sat on top of her shoulder. The room was filled with a cry of pain as the man introduced the syringe. Ahsoka pulled herself together. She wanted to stay calm. But no matter what she did, she could calm down. It hurt so much. She felt like the middle spread. Then it started again. She could feel a strong pressure spread in her head. She put her head under her chest. Anakin realized what was going on and ordered everyone to stand back.  
Ahsoka walked with her head on the chest back into the hallway.

Her eyes were closed. Anakin walked cautiously into the hallway. She opened her eyes and they were yellow. Anakin did not dare move closer to her. The clones stood beside him and called for their weapons. She growled at them. Anakin shouted the clones to which they are to take down their guns. But they did not listen to him. More clones were added. They surrounded Ahsoka. Anakin was paralyzed. He could say nothing, do nothing. They kept their weapons trained on her.  
She turned several times around her own axis and growled at the clones. Then it happened. A weapon was not secure and relaxed. The shot narrowly missed her foreleg. She growled loudly at the clone and attacked him. Other clones attacked her, but without their weapons.  
Ahsoka suggested them away with her wings.  
"Ahsoka stop it!"  
She looked at him. Her eyes were soft. Her eyes were turning back to their blue. She looked around. She saw the dead clones lying beside her. She looked at Anakin with even small pupils. She looked out the window behind her. She invited the gas in her mouth and fired on the window ,it broke. She ran to the window and jumped out of ot. Anakin ran after and stopped at the edge of the window. He looked like Ahsoka flew into the sky. She disappeared into the darkness of the night sky.


	3. What has she done?

Voodoo Man Version 3 I

_**What had she done?**_

As she glided through the air on Coruscant, the thought played over and over again in her mind She had killed a man ... to be innocent. she felt the slight burning pain in her chest slowly begin to arise again. She tried fighting off, but she could not. She was succumbing to his powers again. Up ahead, she saw several gunships flying in her direction. She let out a loud screech that echoed throughout the air and charged forward, her eyes burning.

In the gunships, Captain Spark watched as Ahsoka came flying towards them, her golden cat-like eyes staring right at him. One of the clones ran up to him. "Sir, there's a dragon heading for us!"

Spark shook his head. "Do not harm it! We've got strict orders from General Skywalker not to harm it! Just capture it and take it back to the Temple under supervision. "

As Ahsoka flew closer and closer, she grew more and more under the control of the Voodoo Man She let out another screech. The five gunships began surrounding her. "Launch nets!" Spark ordered.

Shimmering blue net lines flew from all the gunships. They fell on her back. She immediately twisted around, and used the claws on her feet to cut them. She flew straight upwards, then turned and took a deep breath. A fierce fireball flew from her mouth.

Spark immediately grabbed his pilot's shoulder. "Get us out of the way! ..."

Their gunship exploded in a mass of sparks, light, and flames as the fire ball hit them.

She flew and rammed her large body against another ship. The clones inside began firing. Panic was over-riding their will to follow Skywalker's orders. As a bullet grazed her shoulder, she let out an ear-splitting cry. The cry of the Night Fury was deafening. She let out another torrent of fire.

Back at the Temple, Anakin was restlessly, pacing the ground. He had sent Spark and the clones out to find Ahsoka, but what if they harmed her? Or if she attacked again? Next to him, Obi-Wan watched his pupil pace the ground. "Anakin, everything will be alright."

He turned and faced him. "What are you talking about? Did not you see her? "He started pacing again. "I have to find that one in my visions. He can heal her. "

Suddenly his wrist comlink beeped. He raised it to his mouth. "Skywalker here."

The panicked voice of a clone came through. In the background, screams and firing could be heard. "General Skywalker, the dragon! It's attacking! It took out almost all our men! "

Anakin's eyes grew wide with fear. "Do not make her angry!"

"We tried sir! It came at us from the beginning! Sir ... HELP ... "There was a crashing noise, like that of an explosion. Then ... the signal died.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm going to find her."

Obi-Wan stood up, "I'll come with you."

He shook his head. "No.. You will not. You need to tell the council. "

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin ..."

Anakin looked at him sharply. "I HAVE to do this." This was his fault ... his fault for letting her get captured, for not getting there in time. For not seeing this coming sooner. He headed for his fighter. "Stay here. I'm going to find my Padawan. "

The last gunship flew at top speed across Coruscant. Close behind it, the Night Fury - once known as Ahsoka Tano - spewed fiery comets at it. Inside, two rookie clones desperately piloted the ship. "Hurry hurry ...! It's gaining! "One yelled frantically.

Suddenly, a golden Starfighter pulled up in front of them ... and faced the Night Fury. Nearby buildings were on fire, and people were screaming as the damaged gunships hit the ground. Several innocent bystanders were lying on the ground, hit by the debris. He heard a voice ring through his head. "Step away, Master." It was a voice filled with hatred.  
He looked into Ahsoka's eyes. "Snap out of it, Snips," he mumbled, channeling the Force. "You do not want to do this. This is not you. It's him. "

She stared at him, but her eyes did not change - and neither did her tone. "I said, STEP AWAY." The voice filled his ears. This was the longest she had been under control, but he did not move the Starfighter. "Come back with me, Snips."

She did not respond. She slowly started flying towards him. At first, he thought she was listening. But then, she let out a loud roar, and rammed one of her large wings into his fighter. He was sent spinning through the air. As he desperately tried to regain control, she turned back to the gunship. The clones inside screamed. "No!"

Next thing, a fiery ball had exploded in their faces. As the flaming gunship hurled to the ground, she turned, and looked at him. He had regained control of the ship, and was staring at her. She was about to attack, when she seemed to stop, and listen. She was listening to him. The Voodoo Man Following his orders. She turned, and began flying towards the opposite end of Coruscant. He began flying after her, but she was faster. Soon, the Night Fury was out of sight.

Anakin sat helplessly in his starfighter, biting back his frustration. He closed his eyes, and honed into the Force. Suddenly he felt something dark. It was the Voodoo Man He could follow his senses to find him. He opened his eyes, and gripped his fighter's controls. "I'll save you, Ahsoka. I promise. "

He followed the explosion. He could not believe that Ahsoka had caused all this destruction. He sighed heavily at the thought.  
They landed on a plateau. A black creature was in the middle.  
There she was. A nightshade. He ran to her without thinking. She was breathing heavily and looked at him weakly. Her blue eyes lit up Before she pulled his head back under the breast.  
/ / Get out before I hurt you! Disappears before he has me completely under control! / /  
"I will not go!" Anakin screamed at her.  
She looked at him with golden-yellow eyes. She shouted at him and opened, threatening the wing and flipped them.  
Anakin went back a few steps. She ran up to him and reached into it. He tried to avoid it. He opened his lightsaber, not because he did not want her hurt. He used the power and threw it away. She straightened up and shot into the sky. She disappeared into the darkness of the night. He heard a whistle. He could not tell from which direction.  
He is pressed from the back onto the floor. They had landed on him. She was from the front very quickly flew towards him. She bared her teeth.  
Someone applauded. She looked up Anakin tried to get free, but she held him too much.

"Well done, little one." The man said he silently applauded. "Kill him."  
Anakin looked startled at the man. He then looked at Ahsoka. She looked at the man with wide eyes slightly.  
"Now!" Said the man  
Ahsoka let go of Anakin. She grumbled and cried easily from pain. She banished the man out of her head. She tried at least.  
The man raised his hand.  
Ahsoka again moved her head under the chest.  
Anakin could not listen to how she cried out in pain. The man kept trying to penetrate her head. Ahsoka grabbed her courage and ran up to the man. She invited the gas in her mouth and fired it off to the man. But he move his hand and the fireballs extinct before him. He raised his other hand.  
Anakin Ahsoka ago looked like black body scratch, from nothing Goth They went all over body.  
Anakin wanted to run to the man but he was hit on the head and fell to the ground unconscious.  
Ahsoka looked at him.  
She wanted to go to him but, her own pain was too great.  
She gave up She let the spirit of the man in her head. The wounds are closed and left only small scars.  
She looked again to Anakin before her eye color changed to a deep gold.


	4. Leaving

He opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a cell.  
It was old and in the corners formed mold. It reeked of rot.  
He straightened up. Only now he noticed his terrible headache.  
Where was he? He stood up and looked around. In this passage, there were several cells. He saw nowhere Ahsoka. Not even this man.  
He held his hand front of his nose at the stench of rot terrible.  
He saw two figures walked down the aisle. They were wrapped in a black cloth and had a black helmet on.  
They opened his cell. One walked up to him and grabbed him on the upper arm. Anakin fought back but the figure pulled him easily behind him. They splendors Anakin into another gear. They placed him in front of a grid and shut the door behind him. Anakin did not know what would happen, he did not want to know too. He cared more about Ahsoka, where was she?

The screen in front of him opened. He stepped out carefully. What he saw shocked him. He was in a huge spaces around the arena were all filled. There were no normal life forms such as Anakin had expected. There were everywhere these dark figures. Anakin was sure that the figures were from the shadow-world . He walked to the middle of the arena and looked around looked up to the balcony of the slightly hung over the arena. There he stood. The voodoo man. He was holding a staff in his hand. Anakin could see that on the top of the staff was a Gold was sure that the crystal was what controlled Ahsoka.  
He had been dashed, but how? How should he come only at this guy ?

The voodoo man moved his staff shortly Anakin heard the rattling of the bars opened. There he realized what was going on. He was here to keep them entertained.

Anakin heard the sound of approaching an animal. When he saw it's face, he was not sure what it was. The creature was black, like a covering of dark smoke. It's eyes shone like fire. It shouted at him. But it did not attack him. Anakin looked up at the balcony. The man whistled voodoo. Anakin heard the cry of another animal. This one was similar to that of a Night Fury's. Anakin saw a shadow fly along the wall. He looked up It was Ahsoka. She flew over his head and landed majestically on an elevated point, a rock. She folded her wings and looked down at Anakin. Her eyes. They were no longer yellow. No. They shone gold. What had he done to her?

He stepped aside as it tried to ram him. He stood with his lightsaber in his hand. The animal dropped to the ground and broke up into ashes. Four smaller creatures Arose from the ashes. They werewolves. They ran several charges on Anakin. Every time a creature leapt at him, he took a step to the side and cut the creature's head off with his lightsaber. From its ashes rose another animal. It resembled a rancor. It attacked Anakin. Anakin dodged the attacks. He jumped on the animal and stabbed his lightsaber in his back.

She looked at the voodoo man. He lifted his staff and the animal attacked Anakin. It was something like a rhino. It ran at him with its head lowered.  
Anakin looked at his belt. He still had his lightsaber. He ignited it.

He stepped aside as it tried to ram him. He stood with his lightsaber in his hand. The animal dropped to the ground and broke up into ashes. Four smaller creatures Arose from the ashes. They werewolves. They ran several charges on Anakin. Every time a creature leapt at him, he took a step to the side and cut the creature's head off with his lightsaber. From its ashes rose another animal. It resembled a rancor. It attacked Anakin. Anakin dodged the attacks. He jumped on the animal and stabbed his lightsaber in his back.

This time what the ashes remain silent unmoving. The shadow almost applauded lightly. Mockingly. Anakin looked up at the balcony. The voodoo one raised his staff again. Ahsoka began to flap her wings. She shrieked again before coming down on Anakin. Her eyes shone like gold. Her pupils were narrow. She looked directly at him. She crouched slightly with the front legs and beat her wings threateningly. She screeched at Anakin.

Anakin could not believe what was happening. She flew at him and yelled at him again.  
He did not know what to do. He jumped to the side with a slight flip. But Ahsoka hit him with her paw, and he lost his balance. He crashed to the ground. She jumped on him and held him on the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." He whispered.  
He accessed the Force and hurled himself away from Ahsoka. They flew backwards and slid several feet above the ground in opposite directions.

She got up and flew into the sky. She circled over Anakin. She collected the gas in her mouth and shot fireballs at Anakin. He avoided most of them. But he was too slow at one point, and it knocked him off balance.  
Ahsoka landed a few feet away from him. He did not move. She walked carefully over to his head. His eyes were closed. She sniffed slightly at his face. He opened his eyes and flung away in opposite directions each other once again. They crashed into the barriers.  
She grumbled loudly. She straightened up She opened her wings. She wanted to attack again, but she stopped.

Anakin looked up at the balcony. The voodoo we had raised the bar again. But this time the crystal shone brightly. Anakin closed his eyes because it was bright Sun When he opened them again Ahsoka was gone. He got up anyway. To what their position on ash cloud. The cloud disappeared. Ahsoka lay unconscious on the ground. She was herself again.

Anakin wanted to run to her, but the shadows that had just sat quietly in their seats suddenly rose up and separated them.

The Voodoo Man walked down to them. He stood in the middle. He watched Anakin, a mocking grin on his face. He went up to him.  
"Master Jedi. Hmm .." he said.

He looked at Ahsoka. She stood up Her eyes. Anakin fervently hoped they would be blue. But they were yellow. Almost gold.  
She stood up and walked through the shadows. They Formed A smoke, Which spread. Soon, it surrounded him. He saw nothing.  
He heard steps. A sudden wave of power washed over him. He was thrown his surprise, Ahsoka did not step out of the fog. It was the Voodoo Man He smiled.

"You will go down. Each of your order. You are all controllable. Just as you are," said the voodoo man.

He raised his wand and spoke several words. Anakin had the feeling that his head would burst. He had a terrible headache. He held his hands to his head. He began his attacker begging for mercy. But he did not receive any. He saw Ahsoka with wide eyes as she walked beside the voodoo man. She looked down at Anakin with golden eyes. How much he missed her ocean blue eyes, Which now betrayed to him if she was doing well or not.  
Anakin fell to his knees and continued to hold his hands to his head. He lasted against the control.

The voodoo man paused . He stepped closer to Anakin. He raised his staff again, the crystal glowed brightly. Anakin screamed, but it did not ease the pain. His whole face was about to explode under the strain. But then it stopped. The pain was gone. Ahsoka was running toward the voodoo man. She had jumped him and tried to pull the rod out of his hand. But the voodoo they flung her away with a gesture.  
She gasped slightly and stood up again. She ran up to him again. But she fell to her knees before him. He had raised his wall again, but Ahsoka protested. She got up and threw the voodoo you in the air and onto the upper railing.

She ran to Anakin. She looked at him. Her eyes. Anakin has never been so relieved to see her sea blue eyes. She helped him up and they both jumped onto the upper railing.

Anakin jumped behind the voodoo you Ahsoka in front. The voodoo one raised his staff again but Ahsoka Remained defiant. She tried at least. But he would not give up easily. He wanted to go on with it but Anakin attacked him with his lightsaber. The voodoo we blocked the attack with his staff. This was not to be destroyed by a lightsaber. He disarmed Anakin and kicked him in the stomach. Ahsoka threw a power shaft at the voodoo man. He blocked it. He turned back to Anakin and threw him away.  
Ahsoka had seen enough. They ran toward the voodoo man and ran with him to the end of the railing. They flew off

"Ahsoka," Anakin screamed when he saw what had happened.  
He got up and ran to the edge. He looked down and saw Ahsoka clinging to a pole jutting from the wall  
"Could you possibly help?" She snapped.  
Anakin used the Force and lifted her up to him.

He looked down. The monster known as the Voodoo Man was gone. Gone for good. He looked at her. She was staring down too, her breathing heavy. Suddenly she, collapsed onto the ground. "Ahsoka!" He ran to her, and picked her up She had a deep wound in her shoulder. "You're going to be okay, Ahsoka. Hang in there. "He ripped part of his tunic, and began applying pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be okay."

In an hour, they were back on Coruscant. She was lying in the hospital, and he was right by her side. She looked at him. "What's going to happen now?"

"I do not know Ahsoka. I'm just glad you're alright. "He smiled. "He's gone, Snips. You did it. "

She did not answer. He knew she was hurting. So many had died. Suddenly, he heard beeping. It was his comlink. He walked into the hall and answered it. "Hello?"

Obi-Wan's voice came through. "Anakin! Thank goodness you're alright! Where are you? "

"Actually, on Coruscant. We're at the hospital. "

"We? Ahsoka, is she ... "

"She's fine, master. We're both fine. The Voodoo Man is dead. "

"The Council wants you both back here then. There's ... some complications Involving Ahsoka. "

He frowned. Obi-Wan sounded worried. "What complications?" But even as he said it he knew the answer.

"The death of those clones. Anakin, more than two dozen men lost their lives. Not to mention those innocents that were hit by the falling below gunships. "Before he could protest, he continued. "Anakin, I know it's not fault her. But but ... she's going to need to stand trial. "

"Trial? It was not her fault! "He could feel his anger surfacing again. How could the Council even consider expelling her! After all she's been through!

Across city, Obi-Wan sensed his former Padawan's anger. "Calm down, Anakin. Just get here as soon as you can. "The transmission died.

He turned, and was surprised to see Ahsoka standing right behind him. She was frowning, a stern look on her face. Yet he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay, Ahsoka," he told her. "I promise."

If only he could know for sure. As they stood in the trial chambers of the Jedi Temple, he could not believe they were putting her through this. Standing in front of the council like a criminal. He did not have any say in this trial - only as a bystander. He could not help her. Only watch as she Suffered interrogation.  
"You are charged by the wish of the Senate for the murder of clone squadrons S-4345 and S-5312th So the deaths of five innocents. How do you plead. "Windu's voice was hard and cold.

She looked down. Those men had died - even if it had not been all her fault. "Guilty." She whispered the word, yet the stone walls Caused it to echo around.

He could not believe what he was hearing. Guilty?

Mace frowned. "If you plead guilty, then I'm afraid ... I'm afraid you are expelled from this Jedi Order."

Her head shot up, "What? But ... but you have to let me explain first! "

"You pleaded guilty."

"Yes, but ..."

He never let her finish. "You are expelled from this Jedi Order. Your rank as Padawan is stripped from you. You are relieved of all duties to the Galactic Republic. "

Her heart snapped. In that one instant, that one statement, her shattered life. As she lowered herself back off the stage and onto level ground, he ran to her. "Ahsoka ..." He grabbed her gently poor.

"Let go of me!" She pulled away. There were tears in her eyes. "Nothing is alright! You can not promise that! Do not ever promise that again! "She broke into sobs. "They did not even let me testify."

"I'll be there at the Senate trial," he told her. He almost promised again, but held back. He glanced upwards. Obi-Wan was looking down at him frowning. He had not wanted this anymore than they had.

The next day ...

"Ahsoka Tano, you realize you are being presented with the sentence of execution. Do you realize that? "The tone of Palpatine's voice was just as harsh as Windu's.

She stood in the middle of the room, chained like a criminal. He sat nearest to her. When it was his turn to testify, he said it all

"It was not Ahsoka's fault that those men died. She was under the control of the real criminal, the Voodoo Man And he's dead. She does not deserve imprisonment. She does not deserve to be expelled. And she does not deserve death! "He turned, and looked at the Council. "You know her! How could you do this? "

"That's enough, Skywalker," Palpatine interrupted him. "This, Voodoo Man You are sure he was controlling her? How? "

"This vile." He held up in a plastic bag fragments of the vile # in which the poison had been in. "If you have the lab test it, you'll see a new kind of poison in it. Which one effects the nervous system and puts the victim under the owners control. Yes, there was a criminal responsible for those people's deaths. But it was not Ahsoka! "

Palpatine looked around. There was enough evidence. Skywalker had made his case. "Then, if this is the case, Ahsoka Tano is sentenced ... not guilty. Skywalker, send the vile to the lab just to be sure. "

He turned, and looked at her grinning. She smiled too, but he could sense something was wrong. She was free, yet there was pain in her eyes. Hurt.

It was evening on Coruscant when both he and Ahsoka were once again brought before the Council. Their faces were somber. "Padawan Tano ... we are so sorry." Plo Koon's voice was low, as if ashamed. "We were wrong to accuse."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You've shown great strength, Ahsoka. Instead of rewarding you for saving Anakin's life, we blamed you. "He looked at Anakin.

He walked up to her, and held out his hand. Her Padawan braid was in it. He smiled at her. "I want you to be my Padawan again, Ahsoka. I want you to come back. "

She looked at him, then at the braid. The war that had been raging inside of her ever since returning what finally lost. She looked at him, and he was surprised to see her crying. She reached out ... and closed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Master," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "But ... but I'm not coming back." She turned, and left the room.

He stood there stunned. He looked at his hand. She had left her braid. She was not coming back. His apprentice was not coming back. He suddenly took off running.

He saw her descending the stairs outside of the Temple. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka wait!"

She did not stop. "Go away, Master. I'm not coming back. "

He did not go away. He kept Pursuing her, until she finally stopped and waited for him.

"Why? Why? "He did not know what else to say. His eyes were watering.

She looked at him. "I want to come back ... I want to be your apprentice, and have you train me, and win this, was and serve the Republic, and lead the clones ... I want that more than you'll ever imagine." She turned away . "But I can not. Not yet. The Council did not trust me, and did not give me a chance. And ... he's still alive. "

"Who? Whose still alive? Ahsoka ... "He was confused, and hurt, and angry ...

"The Voodoo Man" There, she had said it. She took a shaky breath. "I know he's still alive, Anakin. And unless I stop him for good, he'll control me. I could hurt someone else. "She looked him right in the eyes. "I will not be the cause of the death of innocents ... more of you. Master - Anakin - I have to find him. Me. Not you, and not the Council. I have to stop this. "She smiled a little. "Maybe then, I'll be willing to be your Padawan again."

He could not believe what he was hearing. He had been by her side for so long ... they were like brother and sister. Closer than that. And she was leaving him so suddenly. He shook his head. "I can help you."

"You've spent so long trying to help me, Anakin. It's time you learn to let me go. Let me do what I need to do on my own. "

He looked down at her. For a brief second, she seemed twice her young age. He had tried so hard to help this girl save her, be there for her ... now ... now own she needed to do this on her.

He cared enough about her to let her go.

"Then go." His voice cracked, but he did not care. "I'll always be here for you. Always. "He turned away.

"I know."

He looked up. She was walking away. A deep pain stabbed his heart, but he let her go. He HAD to. This was her battle, not his. It was she that had Suffered, not him. She needed to stop this one, not him. He watched her disappear into the sunset.

"Good-bye, Ahsoka." he whispered.


	5. Hope and Friendship

She got on a train. She had put on a loose tunic with a hood.  
She leaned her head on the bar nearby.  
She sighed heavily. She had really done it. She had left the Order.  
She could not erase the image from her min, the look Anakin had given her when she had closed his hand over her braid. She felt a lump in her throat again. She suppressed the oncoming tears. She got out of the train.

She regretted having gone. Sometimes not. She did not know what to think. She went to the shuttle that flew to a slightly developed planet.  
She simply wanted to get away. She wanted to get as far away from the Jedi as possible ... from Anakin.  
She could not face him again and see in the pain in his eyes as she had seen when she had left.  
It almost broke her heart now ...

She went into the shuttle and sat in the last row. She sat next to a human woman. She looked very much like Padme. At first she thought it would be really her. She looked out the window during the flight. Memories rushed through her head. What had she done?  
She had left him just like that right there! She must go back. No. She could not. She leaned her head against the window. She sighed and closed her eyes.

-

Anakin sat on Ahsoka's bed. Her room was empty. Nothing Remained of her. Only emptiness ... just like in him. He could still not understand why she was gone away.  
He wanted nothing more except that she come back. That everything was as it used to be ...  
He sighed and put his face in his hands.  
Why did not he run after her? Why had he done nothing?  
No. He must not fall into self-pity. No. He had to find her. He had to get her back. He had to! She must come back! She had ...  
But her reasons were justified. But the Voodoo Man dead what, he could not control her anymore ... right? She was not a Night Fury anymore.

-

It had been half a year since Ahsoka had set out alone. To Anakin, it seemed like an eternity. Everyone in the Temple became terribly strict. In some situations Anakin missed Ahsoka's snippy attitude. He had often wanted to get a message from her. To know where she was, Whether she was fine. But he would not get a message. That would betray her position and the Voodoo Man would find her before she could find him. Anakin wanted to avoid that. On any given day, he hoped to see her again ... for her to return and things return to normal, just as they had been.

But his hopes faded with each day passed. It hurt very much to see the other masters with their Padawans. Anakin had been on the verge several times to look for her and help. But she would send him back. He sighed heavily as he was sent by the Council on a new mission. The Council sent him with Rex on a supply mission to Ellabàr.

He did not like this jungle planet. The beings who had lived there painted on their bodies, Which made them gleam strangely. He was annoyed that he walked to the hangar. How glad he would have been by a flippant remark from Ahsoka, who had always cheered him.

"General." Rex walked up and Saluted him.  
"Morning, Rex. Did you find out what you can about the mission?" asked Anakin.  
"Yes sir,. The Admiral is waiting for us in the Resolute." Rex said.  
They got on the gunship and took off

Her feet were wet and cold. She had run for several days through the swamps in the jungle. She limped heavily with her left leg It had a bite wound. She knew that she would probably lose it if she did not reach the nearest base.

She had tried many times to reach Anakin over the Force, but the link did not seem to be there anymore. She wished more than anything to see him ... have him fly by in a gunship and pick her up

At that thought, a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. She tripped over a root. She fell. The mossy ground beneath her gave way. She fell into a cave and landed hard in a small puddle. She coughed and stood up She paused and looked at her reflection in the puddle. Her face, her lekku, and her tunic were dirty and stained.

You could barely see the marks on her face. She sighed and moved on. On the walls of the cave were beautiful sapphire crystals. But Ahsoka she noticed them. She hobbled. The pain was unbearable. She had thirst and hunger. If only she had accepted his help. No. She did not want to bring him into danger.

She stumbled again. This time she sat up and just slid over to the wall and leaned against it. She couldn't go on any longer. Her leg hurt too much. She unwrapped the make-shift bandage and looked at the bite wound. It had infected itself.  
She doubted that it had been infected only slightly. She had failed. She extended her left leg off and put it down gently. The bite wound festered slightly and she had chills.  
"Blood poisoning. Excellent , Ahsoka," she said softly, leaning her head against the wall.

But then she noticed movement in the darkness. It looked like someone was coming. She could not tell who or what it was. She could only recognize through the blur that the person held a small syringe in his hand and talked soothingly

The voice was old and slightly grumpy. Ahsoka tried to move but could not. The person came up to her and stuck her with the needle. She wanted to ask something, but suddenly fell into unconsciousness.

Anakin was bored. He had to visit two more villages. That would take about four days. Since he had arrived he had had the strong sensation that Ahsoka was nearby ... close. But that was highly unlikely. They flew back to base.

"General, the next two cities are far apart. But the problem is that the city is back in the dense swamps. Gunboats The country can not there." Rex said.

"Then we'll go on foot. Fortunately for us, there are no enemies here," Anakin said, slightly grumpy. Still, he smiled slightly as he imagined what Ahsoka would have said at that moment.  
But that reminded him that she was gone and not with him.

"Well, prepare everything, Rex. We leave before dawn," Anakin said. Rex Saluted and went back into the hangar. Anakin went to his quarters and tried to meditate.

Memories raced through his head. They passed more quickly. Then he saw an image for several seconds. Ahsoka. Sick, weak and injured. She sat there. Leaning against a wall. Unconscious. He woke up.

She opened her eyes. She was lying on the cold ground, but there was a blanket over her. She sat up, wincing from the pain in her leg It was bandaged again.

"You're in a might of trouble, young one."

She jerked her head up at the unfamiliar voice. There was at her elderly man standing next to, a smile on his face. But not the mocking one she was used to. A child one. He knelt down next to her, a hand on his back while he did Sun "Forgive me, child, but I'm not as young as I once was," he said with a chuckle. He brought up a glass of water to her lips. "Drink this."

As she sipped the soothing liquid, he got back to his feet and gingerly touched her leg To her surprise, a spasm of pain did not erupt a little. "I managed to heal it slightly," he explained. "It will not be fatal. But there is a nearby Republic base. I recommend we get you there as soon as possible. "

She looked down. She was not looking forward to the Republic, and possibly the Jedi ... but she had no choice. She looked at him. His blue eyes reminded her of Anakin. A deep pain stabbed her heart, but she shook it off, "Who are you?"

He smiled again. "I am a friend."

"Yes, but what do I call you?"

"Allicotes."

She sighed, but did not pursue the topic. She got to her feet gently. She wobbled slightly, the pain had lessened. She tried walking. She limped, but at least she could move around. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by a warning in the Force. She had not been tuned into the Force for so long ... yet here it was warning her.

Allicotes stared at her. "I sense it too."

She spun around to face him. "Sense it? You ... you're a Jedi? "

He nodded. "I was. That's how I healed your leg And now I sense something is going to happen. "

She closed her eyes. She needed to concentrate ... focus. She sensed danger. The Shadow Creatures. Suddenly, a vision flashed before her eyes. The Shadows were closing in on something. Someone ...

Anakin.

She snapped her eyes open. Allicotes was staring at her. "The young Jedi in the vision. You know him? "

"He was my master." She looked around, and spotted at opening in the cave. "I have to find him before they do." She ran out of the cave before Allicotes could protest.

"General, the city is secure."

Rex approached his general. Anakin was checking the data pads. "Good Rex. I want to go scout that last building over there, near the woods. I'll be back in a sec "

"Do you want me to go with you, sir?"

"No.. Just wait here. As a matter of fact, head back to the gunships. I'll head back to my speeder. "

Rex Saluted him, and walked off Anakin headed for the last building. He could not shake the feeling off warning, but he ignored it. He just wanted to check this last building and get off this planet kriffing. He walked around the back, going through the woods.

Suddenly, a heavy force shoved him to the ground. As he landed on his back, he was aware of a huge, black mass standing over him. Several more were closing in.

The Shadow Creatures.

He grabbed his lightsaber, but the creature suddenly grabbed it from it. It transformed into the shape of a man. Two other creatures grabbed him by the arms, and one by his neck. The lead creature towered over him as he was shoved to his knees. He struggled, but they overpowered him.

The creature took out a large crystal. It began shining brightly. He felt the burning pain in his head again. 'But it can not be. The Voodoo Man is dead. 'Yet the pain started growing more intense as the crystal glowed brighter.

WHAM!

Suddenly, the creature was knocked to the ground. The crystal slid across the ground. Anakin looked up to see a young Togruta with a bandaged leg jump from the trees. She used the Force and shoved several of the Shadow Creatures to the ground. The air was filled with their shrieks as they fled, flying off into the air.

He got to his feet as the girl turned to him, revealing examined familiar white markings on her face.

"Ahsoka!"

He ran to her ... embraced her. She hugged him back. He had never been so relieved in his life. She was safe. He had found her ... or she had found him.

He pulled away, and grinned at her. She smiled back. "Ahsoka, I ... I'm so glad to see you!" He hugged her again.

She looked up, "I've missed you too, Anakin." She pulled away, and faced him. He had not changed much since she had left. Suddenly she, thought of something. "There's someone you should meet."

She led him back to the cave, where Allicone what still waiting patiently. He looked relieved to see them both. He Introduced himself to Anakin. "A pleasure to meet you, Master Skywalker."

He nodded. "Same here. Thanks for taking care of Ahsoka. "He turned to talk to her, but noticed she was sitting on a small stump rubbing, her leg It was the first time he noticed her bite wound. "Ahsoka, what happened?"

"She was asking," Allicone explained. "She should get to the Republic base as soon as possible. It might have been one of those Shadow Creatures, Which carry a toxin. "

Anakin nodded, his face showing extreme worry. "I'll take her right away." He walked over, and picked up as Ahsoka if she were a small child. She did not protest. She felt extremely tired, and was just grateful to be with him again ...

Two days later ...

"I can not believe this."

Her cries and sobs echoes throughout the Republic base. She stared at the cold piece of metal that was now her left leg No matter how hard he had tried, Anakin and she had not arrived in time. She had lost her leg to infection and toxins.

Anakin sat by her bedside, his face full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka. I understand how you feel. "

She turned and looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "No you do not! You just lost a hand. I lost my whole leg! "She broke into more sobs. "Nothing's ever going to be the same again."

He took her arm. "Come on. Try getting your mind off it. Let's see you walk. "

She looked at him. He was trying to make her feel better. She sighed, and climbed out of bed. She started hobbling around the room. She tripped several times, but after th tries, she managed to walk with only a slight limp.

Anakin shot her a smile. "There's my snippy Padawan."

She managed a small smile. Then, it sunk in. He had just called her his "apprentice." She stared at him.

He realized his mistake, and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I did not mean ... "He looked up She was surprised to see his face twisted with sorrow. "Ahsoka, I still want to help you. Please ... let me help you. "

She shook her head. "I ... I can not. I can not put you in danger. "

He got up, and held her shoulders. He looked right into her eyes. "I do not care about the danger! I do not care, Ahsoka. "He took a deep breath. "When I accepted you as my Padawan, I made a vow to myself that I would stand by you forever. Protect you forever. I'm not going back on that promise now. I'm coming with you Ahsoka. End of discussion. "


	6. Bleeding

She sat staring at the screen. She had been there for almost seven hours, searching the maps, trying to find some clue of where the Voodoo Man could be hiding. It was one in the morning, but she did not care. As she searched every corner of the galaxy maps and archives, she, gingerly rubbed her leg Her robotic one. The one she had lost after leaving the Order.

She was in the Temple now. She had not re-joined. She was not ready for that. She was not sure she'd ever be ready. But for now, she was allowed access to the maps and info. And for that she, what grateful.

"Master, maybe we should go over the Outer Rim once more."

When he did not respond, Ahsoka turned to look at where her master had been seated next to her. His eyes were closed, and his head was resting against the wall, his chest rising and falling in a rhythm that he had told her to fall asleep. He had been up almost two days, first with her in the hospital, her then helping her look for the Voodoo Man This was the fifth time he had to fall asleep on.

She decided against waking him this time, and continued searching on her own. She flipped through page after page in the old books full of data and notes.

Finally, she took out an old map, and began circling planets. Each where the Voodoo Man had been seen or heard of. Suddenly she, noticed something.

"Wait a minute ..."

She got up from her chair, and ran to the holo-projector. She accessed the hologrammic large map of the galaxy then, suspended her hand drawn map among it. She took a hologrammic marker, and traced a pattern of orange lines among the planets, like a giant dot to dot. Suddenly, she stepped back and examined her picture. The lines connected Formed A type of bird? No ... a Night Fury. And she knew the last planet in the picture - which would lead her right to the Voodoo Man

She ran back over to the table and jerked awake Anakin. "Come on, Anakin. We have to tell the clones where we're going. "

She began running out of the room. Anakin, slightly stunned followed since. "And WHERE are we going, exactly Snips?"

"Amalthea."

Ahsoka got out of the gunboat. The scenery was very strange. Fields. Everywhere. But again and again very high rocks came out of the ground. They were standing on one. Ahsoka knew she had to fly herself. And Anakin would have to ride on her. ... At that thought, she had to smile light.

"We need to go to his position. But the gunboats are too conspicuous. We need to take a different way. "She said, as Anakin next to her stand  
"And that hovers in front of you," he said, looking at her.

She smiled again and just went back to the gunboat. She brought a saddle sizes. With two handles. It had 4 buckles for fastening. She put him in front of Anakin. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled right and almost laughed.

She touched the crystal around her neck. He flashed and she flashed with him. Anakin closed his eyes because it was so bright. When he opened them again, he saw a Night Fury with sea blue eyes on.

"You ... you can now freely choose? .." He asked confused.  
She nodded and gestured with her head on her saddle. Anakin knew what she wanted. He picked it up and attached it to Ahsoka's back. She looked up at him. Then she glanced to the saddle and then back to Anakin.

"What? You really want to, that I .. "he paused as she looked slightly annoyed. He swallowed hard and climbed on her back. He put his feet on the two small platforms on the side. He held on to the handles.

Ahsoka walked to the edge. She looked down. Anakin swallowed again. Ahsoka let out a cry of joy. She fell. She opened just before the ground her wings and unaccompanied at the sky.

She unescorted on the thermals. Anakin had meanwhile set up and enjoyed the view. Ahsoka felt something strange as they flew over the top of a desert. The last tree looked on curiously.

Before Ahsoka also managed to avoid the slightest, she was hit by a power grid. She passed through the electric shock and crashed.  
Anakin tried Ahsoka to get awake. But he could not. They rushed into the sand.

Anakin came after impact revived. He saw Ahsoka several feet away from him lie. She sat up slowly. He got up and went to her. She was herself again. She stretched once.

"You all right?" Anakin asked, worried.  
"Yes, all right. And with you?" she asked back.  
He nodded. They continued their way.

She could hardly walk. Her leg did to hurt. She finally fell to his knees. Anakin went to her.

"Come on, Ahsoka. Arise. It's not far from the sea." Anakin said dryly.  
"You said that, even before ... In the last three dunes." she said weakly.  
He pulled her up. He supported. He also felt himself ran after as his power.

As they walked over the next dune, they saw the sea.  
"Is this an illusion?" Ahsoka said weakly.  
Anakin shook his head.

Both had forgotten her pain. They ran to the sea. She cooled off briefly. Ahsoka was surprised that the sea was ... drinkable.  
She drank a bit.

When they returned to forces, was transformed Ahsoka. Anakin and Ahsoka went on her back going flying. She flew just above the water surface.  
The air around them was getting colder. In each wing beat it felt for Ahsoka on as if their wings were frozen at the tips.

They glided over the several glaciers, the winds growing colder. The sun had set, and darkness was beginning to fall, a full moon providing the only light.  
Anakin was clinging to her back, almost laying on her body. "Ahsoka, I don't think we can go on any farther. We may have to camp."

She didn't want to stop searching, but she knew he was right. If they kept going, there was a good chance they would crash. And that would put not only her but him in danger as well. She spotted a nearby iceberg, and aimed for it.

"Ahsoka, you have to slow down."

She tried, but her body was nearly frozen. The thin layer of fuzz over her black scales kept her much warmer than her natural state, but still…

They arrived over the iceberg, and she dipped into a steep dive. She felt Anakin tense. "Ahsoka!"

They crashed. They slid across the ice, nearly going off one of the edges. When she finally came to a stop against a steep bank, she lay in the snow, temporarily stunned.

She blinked her eyes open. She was lying on her side, but at least on firm ground. She got up, and stretched out her cramped and cold wings. Suddenly, she realized they weren't on an iceberg…but some sort of frozen mainland or island. There was a frozen river nearby. She and Anakin could search it tomorrow….

Anakin.

Immediately, panic seized her heart. She began looking around desperately. He was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, she found him lying on the ice a several feet away. She crawled over to him. He was on his back, eyes wide open…and grinning. He looked up at her, and suddenly began laughing.

"That was awesome."

He was alright – safe. She sat down, relaxed, and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Are you going to change?" He got to his feet and walked over to her.

She shook her head. It was warmer as a Night Fury. He looked around. "I'd start a fire, but there's nothing to start it with, and no wood…"

Suddenly, she got up, and began rapidly crawling towards the east. "Ahsoka?! Where are you going?" He stood there, puzzled and confused. Suddenly, she came racing back, sliding the final few feet until coming to a stop in front of him…and dropping a huge tree in front of him. It was frozen, but it was wood.

He nodded. "Great. Now how do we start it?"

Suddenly, she used her paw and gently pushed him out of the way. She stood up, gathered the gas in her mouth, and suddenly spewed out a huge fire ball. The tree lit up in a mass of flames.

Anakin looked at her, amused. "I'm starting to like you better as a Night Fury."

She swept her paw along the ground playfully, sending a spray of snow into his face. He fell back, laughing. She shook herself off, and laid down, exhausted. He sat down with his back against an icy rock, and watched her. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier. Finally, there was a peaceful darkness…

It was two in the morning when she woke up. Suddenly wide awake, she sat up and yawned. She looked around, and noticed the fire was now just smoldering embers. She thought about getting more wood, and got to her feet. Suddenly, she noticed Anakin. He was half-awake, but his knees were pulled up to his face and his teeth were chattering. He was freezing. She realized he had nothing on but his Jedi tunic.

Immediately concerned, she walked over to him, and plopped onto the ground behind him. He barely seemed to notice her – he was so cold. She opened one of her massive wings up, and spread in gently across him, providing a thick blanket for him. He leaned back against her warm body, and closed her eyes. She snuggled deeper into the snow, and turned her eyes on him. After a few minutes, he turned and looked at her. "Thanks, my little Night Fury."

She cocked her head. Suddenly he heard her voice. Not out loud, but in his head. "No problem, Skyguy." He grinned. There it was. The Force connection was back. She seemed to notice it too, because her ears perked up and she almost seemed to smile. /Should I get more wood?/

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. I never knew Night Fury's were so warm."

He was teasing her again. She stretched again, content. A gently snow had started to fall, but she was comfortable near the fire. Anakin seemed to be warming up too. Suddenly, she felt his gaze on her. She looked down. He was staring at her. /What?/

He looked away, and she noticed a distant look in his eyes. "I was just wondering…" His voice trailed off, and he coughed. She wrapped her wings tighter around him. After a moment, he continued. "…I was wonder, if after all this is over – after we catch the Voodoo Man – you'll come back."

She hadn't been expecting that. She looked away. She had been thinking the exact thing. /I don't know. I…I'm not sure if they'll even let me in, after I said no…/

"They have to let you in. I'll take care of that." He bit his lip. "All you have to do is say yes."

She couldn't look at him. She could feel he was hurting again. It had been so long, yet still he was willing to take her back if she agreed. He still wanted to train her, to be her friend…be her brother. She risked a quick glance in his direction, but suddenly noticed he wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at a large icy cliff. Irritated, she was about to nudge him…when she saw it too. A shadow. Several shadows. Moving across the cliff near the lake. They had followed them all this way.

She got up, leaving Anakin near the rock. /Stay here./ If these were the Shadow Creatures, she didn't want him near them until she was sure she couldn't handle them. She had the advantage of being a Night Fury after all. He remained put, but stood up tense, ready to jump in if she needed help. He gripped his lightsaber, which remained hanging on his belt.

She cautiously approached the shadows. They suddenly jumped back into the darkness. She moved forward. She wasn't aware of where she was going. All she cared about was not losing those creatures…

"Ahsoka!"  
Anakin's shouts caused her to become aware of the loud cracking noise. She looked down. She was on an ice layer, and the ice was cracking beneath her. She managed a quick cry of surprise before she crashed into a large opening underneath.

Everything hurt. She had turned unintentionally during the fall. Her head was spinning still everything. The ice had just given way under her. She heard the muffled cry of Anakin.  
She listened as he jumped into the hole. He almost slipped in her back.

He walked right up to her and looked after if she was okay. Sometimes it really bugged his overprotectiveness. Sometimes she was also happy that it was so.  
She just nodded when asked if she was okay.

He helped her up. Sharply before her eyes They were in a cave. It was very tall. It formed a corridor on the other end. Ahsoka went to that other gear.  
She ignored Anakin. She could hardly hear anyway. She heard only a faint weak voice she exclaimed. Just as she had called her mother at that time, when the house had collapsed. She answered the call.

Anakin went on talking to her. But he got no answer. She looked as if she were in a trance. He was sure the Voodoo man was behind this. But they wanted just to him. The situation was perfect. He followed Ahsoka.

These caves were huge. In the next crystals hung on the walls. Beautiful white crystals. But Ahsoka didn't perceived them. She went on.  
The pain in her left leg was still unbearable. After the fall she did not even know what had happening. She was just glad that her cyborg leg looked like her real.

They reached another cave. Ahsoka stopped. Anakin stood beside her.  
She shook her head. Apparently she woke up from the trance. Anakin could feel her pain in his leg literally.  
"Sit down and rest little bit ." He said.  
She sat down with a slight growl. She held out her left leg. She sighed.

A deep and dark laughter receive. There he was. He stepped out of the shadows and a wide smile appeared on his face.  
"Ah, we're back together, huh?"  
The voodoo man looked at Ahsoka's leg.  
"I see my assassin has done a good job." He said with a slight laugh.

Anakin felt the anger boil up in himself. He clenched his hands into fists. This man was to blame. He was to blame for that Ahsoka was transformed. That she had killed so many innocents. He's fault that Anakin had lost her as padawan.

Ahsoka could feel the anger in Anakin. She was limping slightly on. She stood next to Anakin. She put a hand on his fist. He looked at her. She saw him with her, down here, in bright sea blue eyes.

She stepped forward and did the voodoo man make an offer, but before she could say anything he raised his wand and held the crystal on Ahsoka. The crystal glowed.

She suddenly dropped the ground, wincing with pain. He watched horrified, as her dark red-brown robes suddenly grew a bright scarlet. She was bleeding. Her whole chest, bleeding. The white snow beneath her grew stained bright red.

"Stop it. Leave alone here. "He felt his anxiety, panic, grief and morph into pure hatred. The Voodoo Man just Remained there, holding the crystal, laughing at her. Ahsoka let out a choked gasp as she laid sprawled on the ground, bleeding to her death . Her eyes were glazed over, and her breathing harsh.

"I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!" He lunged at him, igniting his lightsaber, swinging it wildly at the Voodoo Man. Wanting nothing more than his death ...

Anakin grabbed the Voodoo man to recklessly. At that moment, he wanted revenge. But he knew it was wrong. But at that moment he did not care.

The voodoo man blocked the attack with his staff. He called several shadows caused monster. But Anakin killed them with ease. They disintegrated into ashes.

Anakin ran again with raised lightsaber to the voodoo man. But this time used the voodoo man the bar and threw back Anakin.  
Anakin crashed into a wall of ice. He heard a crack. The cave would be collapsed when he bounces against the wall again.

He grabbed the Voodoo man by the force and threw him several times again and again to the ground. The voodoo man lay still. He turned aside and growled slightly painful.

Anakin took the rod with the force to himself. He broke it. The voodoo man screamed. As if he would feel pain at every break. Anakin finally put the stick on the ground and stepped on the crystal.

The crystal was broken and disintegrated into ash.  
"How could you? You will all be breaking in my anger, "the voodoo man spoke with a last effort before he also fell to ashes. He stared blankly at the pile of ash. He was gone. Finally gone. He turned, and ran to her. She wasn't breathing…wasn't moving. She was gone.

"Ahsoka!"

He brought his head down onto hers, and let out a sob. He tried everything, the Force, CPR…everything. Nothing brought her back. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of the dark side hit his senses. It was coming from her. But that was impossible. She was good…and dead.

He turned away, and laid her body in the snow. He got slowly to his feet, barely able to walk. He was freezing again, but he didn't care. He turned, and began walking away…

"M – Master?!"

The familiar voice sent a chill down his spine as he turned around. Ahsoka was lying on the ground just as he had left her…but her eyes were open. She was breathing, harsh, but breathing. Suddenly, he realized all the blood around her had disappeared, and her wounds healed. He ran to her, and embraced her. She hugged him back. He pulled away, grinning. He hadn't known what had revived her – and he didn't care. All he cared about was that she was alive.

He looked at her. She was shivering. "Did you want to change back, or just stay like this?"

She touched the crystal on her neck. Immediately, she transformed back into the Night Fury. She looked around, and flew off for a second. She came back with a mouth full of wood. Anakin laughed. "Alright, Snips. Go ahead."

The fire died out, but she immediately created a new one. Dawn was still hours away. She flopped onto the ground, and spread her wing over Anakin to protect him from the cold. A peace settled over them, a relaxation that hadn't been there for months. She was just about to close her eyes, when she noticed Anakin was staring at her again. /What's wrong?/

He continued staring. "Well…he's dead."

She knew what he was asking. He was asking if she was coming back. Her ears flicked back and forth as she thought about it. She had had a reason for walking away so long ago. Now, she didn't. The Voodoo Man was dead after all, wasn't he? She still had this annoying sensation of darkness somehow…but she shook it off. He was dead, and there was no reason for her to say no this time. She couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes as there had been when she had left him at the Temple. /Yes. Yes…I'll come back, Master./

His face lit up, and he grinned. She snorted – her Night Fury way of showing she was pleased too. He leaned back against her. Soon, his steady breathing told her he was asleep. She relaxed, and tightened her wings around him to prevent him from freezing. Her own eyelids drooped closed, but not before she thought long and hard about her decision, and the sinking feeling in her gut.

Something was wrong. But what…

"Nice job, Ahsoka!"

Kren de-activated his lightsaber, and bowed to his fellow Padawan. Ahsoka grinned. She had been re-entered into the Jedi Temple two weeks ago. Everything seemed perfect again. She de-activated her own lightsaber, ending the friendly sparring duel with her friend.

Kren cocked his head. "Wanna go again."

She shook her head, sweat dripping from her lekku. "No, Kren. I'm beat." She walked over to the bench and grabbed her Jedi cloak. Kren persisted. "Please, Ahsoka? Just once more."

She shook her head again, irritated. "I'm tired, Kren. Maybe tomorrow." She walked to the entrance.

Kren jumped in front of her. "PLLEAASSEE!?"

"No!" A flash of anger and irritation flashed through her. She suddenly rose up, her usual orange skin turning black. Her arms turned into wings, and she let out the loud screech of the Night Fury.

Kren backed up. "Alright, alright! Just don't eat me!" He ran out of the room.

"Ahsoka."

She turned. Anakin was staring at her. She shrunk down, until back to her normal state. He was frowning. "You shouldn't do that."

She looked down and sign. "I know. But sometimes…sometimes I can't control myself."


	7. Outcast

"Robo-Togruta."  
"Deserter."  
"Freak."  
"Half the Jedi you should be."  
"Come on, 'Soka. Shoot fire for us."

She tried honing out their mocking voices, but the insults kept pouring in. She continued eating her salad, closing her eyes, trying to block out the noise. Beside her, Terry watched her anxiously. "Ahsoka, if you want to eat somewhere, else…"

"No." She continued eating. "I don't want to be chased out of the mess hall just because some losers think it's 'cool' to tease people."

"Here that, Padawans?! She called us losers!" Drake's loud voice echoed throughout the room. They were the only ones in it.

She had been back at the Temple for two months, and for a while, no one had mentioned her leaving the Jedi Order or her prosthetic leg. But now, Drake had returned, and the peace was shattered. He had always teased her before, but now he and his buddies were taking it too far…

She put down her fork. She had lost her appetite. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress the urge to knock Drake into the middle of next week.

Drake came right up to her ear. "Robo-Togruta, show us your steel. Or maybe just give us a ride, Mrs. Night Fury. Come on. You let Master Skywalker ride you."

"Go away, Drake! Leave her alone." Terry slapped the other Padawan on the arm. Ahsoka was ready to burst.

He stayed. "Show us your fire, cripple." Suddenly, someone tossed a whole glass of blue milk onto the back of her neck, laughing at the joke.

That did it. Ahsoka shoved her plate away – it crashed onto the floor. She got up, and stood on the table, her face burning red, her teeth clenched. She didn't notice the tall figure stride into the room, calling her to come down. "Ahsoka." Terry's voice was small – scared. Drake and his four Padawan bullies watched her, amused.

"You want fire, Drake? I'll give you fire!" Her fist wrapped around the crystal on her neck. She closed her eyes. When she snapped them open, for just the briefest second, her eyes flashed a hint of gold. She grew more than twice her normal size, and let out the screech of the Night Fury. She bared her teeth, and suddenly spewed a fireball into the air. It was small – not enough to hurt somebody – yet it was enough to scare everyone in the room. Drake and the Padawan's backed up. Even Terry ran to the other side of the room. She hopped off the table, swinging her wings. Now, everyone was screaming. She narrowed her eyes to mere slits at Drake. He cried out in fright, and ran for the exit.

She suddenly felt someone grab her back leg. She spun around, knocking whoever it was to the ground. She reared up, and screeched again. Suddenly, the stranger hopped to his feet, and held his hands up, as if to shield himself. She gasped, and lowered her wings.

Anakin.

He was trying to protect himself – from her. She hung her head, and slowly, she shrunk back down. Soon, she was in her normal state, standing in front of her Master. Anakin, realizing she was normal again, walked slowly to her. "Ahsoka? Are you alright?"

She looked at him. He was keeping his distance. He didn't trust her. And he had reason to. She had let anger control her. She looked around. The mess hall was a mess, and completely deserted. She had scared everyone away, even Terry. She stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, she ran from the mess hall, ignoring his calls, ignoring Terry who was in the hall. She ran outside the Temple, quietly sobbing.

He remained in the hall after she left, deciding to let her be. This wasn't the first time she had lost her temper, but it was the worst so far. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Wrong with her. The Voodoo Man was long dead, yet still…he could sense a darkness still trying to control her.

And no matter what it took, he was going to destroy it.

A month later…

"Anakin, I need to speak with you."

He turned at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice. The Jedi Master had a look of concern on his face. "Master, what's wrong?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not too sure how to say this…Anakin, there's been complaints."

Anakin shook his head. "What did I possibly do this time?"

Despite the obvious dire situation, Obi-Wan managed a wan smile. "Nothing. You did nothing." His smile vanished. "It's about Ahsoka."

He looked up, surprised. "Ahsoka? Why?"

Obi-Wan began pacing the ground. "Several Padawans and even some Knights are worried that she's becoming…well…aggressive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Aggressive?"

"Come on, Anakin. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it? She's irritated at every little thing." He turned to leave. "All I want you to do is talk to her. Figure out what's going on." Before he closed the door, he looked his former apprentice directly in the eyes. "Anakin, unless you figure out why she's acting this way…things could get ugly. For instance, she could have charges brought against her. Again."

"Ahsoka?"

Ten minutes later, he was in front of Ahsoka's door, waiting to speak with her. He knew Obi-Wan was right. She had been acting strange, and he needed to know why.

"Come in, Master."

He entered the room upon her call. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her eyes closed. She was meditating, but opened her eyes when he entered. "Master? What's wrong?"

Anakin leaned against the wall, and hesitated. She immediately knew something was wrong. "Master – Anakin – what is it?"

He looked up at her. "Ahsoka, I don't know how to say this…there's been a lot of complaints about you."

She got up, and stood up straight. She frowned. "Complaints?" She sighed, and looked out the window. "Those guys are always complaining about something."

"Ahsoka, this is serious." He was frowning too. "You have to realize that you must keep your anger under control. You're more powerful than I think you realize."

"I would never hurt anybody."

"I know, but just in case, you'd better start…"

"Just in case?!" She turned to face him, her expression full of irritation. "Master, if you trusted me, you wouldn't be having this discussion with me now."

"It's because I trust you that I am, Ahsoka." He had to get her to listen. "Just, learn to keep your anger in check. You have to do that. A Jedi…"

"…doesn't use anger. I know." She was definitely annoyed now. "Master, I can handle things my own way. You can't control every aspect of my life."

"I'm not! The Council…"

"The Council…of course! The little circle of the high and mighty that think they can rule over our lives and emotions. Well…they can't." She stood with her back to him. He tensed. She was growing aggravated again. "Ahsoka, calm down."

She didn't listen. "The Council wants to control me. I won't be their slave! I won't obey their stupid rules! I am who I am! They won't control me!" She spun around, her eyes flashing with anger. "And neither will you!"

He stumbled backwards, against the wall. Suddenly, she noticed what was going on. She glanced down. Her fist was wrapped tight around the crystal on her neck. She had almost transformed again. She looked at him. He was backed up against the wall…and there was fear in his face. He had thought she would hurt him. She slowly released her grip on the crystal. She turned, and sat carefully on her bed. Then, she sobbed as though her heart would break. "What is wrong with me?!"

He walked over, and sat down next to her. He trusted her now. "Ahsoka, I'll figure out what's going on. I'll be next to you the whole time. I'll solve this mystery."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't choose to be this."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know."

They had talked further. But neither of them knew what was going on. Ahsoka had suggested that she should go to Master Yoda. But it did not happen.

Ahsoka is a little annoyed that Anakin was all the time with her. But yesterday she was glad he was there. Anakin had defended against Drake and his friends. He had told them his opinion. But Ahsoka had fears that everything becomes worse. Drake knew that Ahsoka was defenseless without Anakin. She tried Drake always go out of the way, when Anakin was not there. But it was not as easily because Drake was looking really for her.

She had sometimes wished that she hadn't come back. She also had a number of occasions considered to go easy when Anakin was not there. But she do not want to hurt Anakin,... again.

She had to wait, but it was not just Drake and his friends. It was the vision, the transformations that anger ... She felt like an uncontrollable monster. Anakin was on a mission, and Ahsoka hoped it still takes some time demanding.

She was with Terry in the archives and sorted the files had left the younglings.

When she put a file with her right hand back to the subject, her gaze fell once again on her bandage on her hand. Her wrist was broken. Drake had asked for a duel. Ahsoka had hoped that she could defeat him but he was torn and had used his real lightsaber. He had brought her from the balance Ahsoka. She had fallen to the ground and he kicked her on the wrist. She had screamed horrible in pain.

Drakes master was not one of the nicest. Master Delgoun was also in conflict with Anakin. Both were at the same time been Padawans. Delgoun had not coped with that Anakin was better than him. Ahsoka is confident that Drake is just so rude to her because his master bade him.

Ahsoka walked thoughtfully through the temple. She tuned out the silly sayings of the others. When she'd have to clean the training room, a song on the radio was gone. She had the disasters still in her head. She went through the song again and again. It easily distracted by what was going on.

She went into the garden inside the temple. In the garden grew many different crops. Many Padawans and masters meditated under the blue willow. She had done it once. But she was not calm enough for the moment.

She opened a hidden door. She had it discovered by accident. A passage led into a large hall. It was a small cove. Here was a small lake and another weeping willow. She climbed a small stone wall down and then went to the small lake or pond.

She transformed and lay down. She rested her head on her front legs. She sighed and looked at the surface of the water that sparkled in the artificial sunlight. She closed her eyes and fall asleep.


	8. Confused

Ahsoka opened her eyes. She looked around briefly. She tried streching. But she could not. She was tied with ropes to the floor. She got the feeling of mild panic when she couldn't get away . She saw someone approaching.

Drake. She looked at him with narrow pupils. He knelt in front of her eyes and looked at her intently. He cocked his head as he stood up again. He made a quick movement of the hand and the other one went to get something.

Ahsoka looked at him. She did not understand what was going on. But it was clear to her when she saw something that looked like a saddle. She tried to get free again, but she did not succeed. He strapped the saddle to her and climbed on. She couldn't transform, and she didn't want it.  
If he wanted a ride, she'd give him the ride of his life.

He strapped the saddle on firmly. Drake sat down on it and held on to the handles. He made her free. She stood up and simply looked around. She gathered the gas in her mouth. She blew a fireball into a window in front of her, then flew out the opening.

She flew steeply up into the sky and turned in the process. Drake held on as well as he could. Ahsoka unescorted briefly on the thermals before she took a role and then back into the depths crashed and overturned several times. Drake held a hand over his mouth as if he would throw up.

Ahsoka glanced at him. She shot back into the sky and rolled several times. Drake could not hold on and fell. Ahsoka rushed after him. She grabbed him. She held him by the arms. She flew to the window, and threw him into it. She flew over to the landing platform on the other side. She landed and transformed.

She went back to the temple. She hoped no one had noticed what had happened. Her greater hope was that Drake had perhaps learned his lesson. She went through the temple innocent. She then turned to the archives, as Obi Wan was in the hallway. A conversation with him would ultimately withdraw her patience.

"Oh please, no."

She turned her head as Drake slid into the seat next to her, that stupid grin on his face. "Go away, Drake." She didn't look at him.

He continued staring at her. "You didn't really mean to drop me, did you Soky."

She slammed her fork down and turned to face him, eyes of fire. "Don't call me that, Drake!" She turned away. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He chuckled. "Leave you alone? Aren't you the one who constantly follows me around?" He grinned. "Just admit it, Soky. You're hopelessly attracted to me."

She ignored him. For years now she had been brushing off Drake's annoying and persistent flirts. She had no desire to deal with it now.

He didn't give up. He moved over to her other side, and grabbed her hand. She jerked it away, and slapped him. He drew back, but was laughing mockingly. She got up and abruptly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Suddenly, Terry ran up to her. "Ahsoka, Master Skywalker is back from his mission."

She grinned. Finally. Anakin was back. It would be good to be in his company again. Terry ran off towards the library. She was always preparing for missions by researching past archives and data.

Ahsoka began walking for the Council Chambers. That's where her Master would be after a mission – debriefing with the Council. But she would wait for him. She leaned against the wall outside the room, hearing the mumbling of voices from inside. Their tone told her they were almost done.

Suddenly, Drake ran up to her. She turned her back to him. She just wanted to find Anakin and talk to him. He was the only one who understood her. She NEEDED to talk to him.

Drake stepped in front of her, still smiling. He cocked his head. "Come on, Soky."

She turned away again. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Drake grabbed her arm and twirled her around. And in a split second, his lips were pressed against hers.

She was forced into the kiss for half a minute before finally wrestling out of his arms. She reached her hand back, prepared to deliver a stinging slap to his grinning face, when…

"What's going on here?!"

Both Padawan's spun around, confused at the shocked and irritated voice. To Ahsoka's surprise, Anakin was staring at both of them, his face blank with confusion. "Ahsoka, Drake…what are you doing?!"

"Master ... I can explain ..." stuttered Ahsoka.  
Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I can't wait to hear everything."  
Ahsoka glanced at Drake, and fought back the urge to slap that stupid grin off his face.  
"Can we discuss somewhere else?" she asked, and looked back at Anakin. He nodded.

In her quarters Ahsoka tried to explain what had happened. She tried to keep her broken wrist in the background. She could tell by looking Anakin that he did not quite believe it. She sat down with a sigh, as she finished.

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. He said nothing. He just stood there and looked at the floor.  
"Have you been listening to me?" Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Anakin looked at her briefly. Then he left the room without a word.

Ahsoka was confused. She shook her head. It was late. He was probably just as tired as she. She thought about it for a moment, before laying gently on the bed. She just wanted sleep.  
She turned back and forth several times. She had annoying headaches. But she was too tired, and she fell asleep quickly despite pain.

Anakin was startled when he heard a rumble. As if someone had collapsed. He was immediately seized with fear, after the visions he had had lately. He jumped out of bed and opened the door. The light was out, but Anakin could see that Ahsoka's door was open. He turned on the light.

What he saw took his breath away. Ahsoka lay with her back to the wall on the floor. A small puddle of blood lying next to her and a few drops of blood were on her tunic. Anakin sat down to her. She looked very pale. Only now he noticed where the blood came. Her artery on the left arm was cut, a small carving knife lay beside her right hand. She looked up at him weakly. She whispered a name, but he did not understand. He picked her up and carried her as fast as he could to the hospital wing. She had already lost a lot of blood, he hoped that was not already TOO MUCH blood.

The entire hospital wing was enveloped in darkness. Anakin turned on the light. He put Ahsoka gently on a bed. He took a cloth and pressed it on her artery.

"Push further on it, Ahsoka," he said, putting her hand on the cloth, his voice cracking slightly. "Push further on it, I'll get help."  
She nodded slightly and pushed further the cloth against the open artery.

He never had run like this in his life. At each step, he got closer to the med- droid, hoping that he would make it in time. But at each step that brought him farther away from Ahsoka, grew fears that he would not make it in time.

Finally. The storage room for the med- droids. He opened the door and turned on a droid. Anakin would almost burst with rage as the droid activated terribly slow in motion. Anakin lifted it with the Force and let it float behind him as he ran back. He ran faster as he suddenly couldn't longer sense Ahsoka's Force signature.

When he reached the bed, he pulled in a sharp breath. The sheet under Ahsoka was bloodstained as her tunic. Her eyes were closed and her hand lay loose on the cloth. He ran to her and felt for her pulse. It was very weak, but it was there.

Anakin wore in the operating theater and switched on the droid there. He was sent out by the droid. He had only agreed with protest. He paced the front of the room before he finally sat down on a chair.

He did not realize how long he had been sitting there. It seemed like hours.  
He jumped up from the chair, as the droid stood there. He was allowed to go to her. She had survived. He let out a relieved sigh when he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

She looked at him weakly. She was still pale in the face. He gathered himself before he spoke. He wanted to be ready for her answer. But he knew, no matter what she would say, he would not have been ready for it.

"Ahsoka, ... why did you do that?" he asked hesitantly.  
"I wanted it to stop." she said weakly.  
"What to stop? He asked confused.  
"This pain ... This blade is trying to come from the inside out. I wanted it to stop. I could not stand this pain anymore ..." she said in a trembling voice.

"Ahsoka?"

As soon as she heard his voice, she swiped away the single tear that she had allowed to escape her moist eyes. There was no need to worry Anakin by letting him see her pain.

He ran to her side, and looked at her. The tear was gone, yet he could see the twisted pain in her eyes. He looked out over the platform's edge, letting the light breeze blow the hair away from his eyes. The sun was just setting, casting a faint orange glow over them.

Ahsoka took a deep breath of the fresh air. He wanted answers – she had to give him some. "Master…I can't do this anymore. Not now. Not yet."

He looked at her, fear flashing across his face. Was she leaving him again? "Ahsoka…" He almost couldn't speak. "…what are you talking about?"

"You saw what's happening to me?!" she cried. This time, a tear DID managed to roll all the way down her face. She grew angry at having let it escape her close watch.

Anakin didn't even notice. "Ahsoka…you aren't….you aren't leaving again, are you? You're not resigning again?"

She lowered her head. She couldn't look at him. "No, not resigning. Just….just taking a break. I need a break, Anakin. Bad. And I can't come back until this…this darkness has left me."

He knew that she was painfully serious when she called him 'Anakin.' He wanted to protest. He wanted to stop her. He wanted to offer her help, to order her to stay. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop her…because she was right.

Anakin bent down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you, Ahsoka. Remember that. No matter what you do…I trust you."

She looked up, and managed a shaky smile. His own eyes were moist, but there wasn't the unbearable pain in his eyes. Because he trusted that she would return. And she would.

She stepped backwards, and looked at him. She tossed him a little salute, which made them both laugh a little. Then…she jumped over the edge of the platform. The next thing he saw was a large black Night Fury with bright blue eyes soaring towards the dimming sunlight.

As soon as she was gone, as soon as she wasn't by his side, he felt a stinging pain grip his heart. Pain that she was gone. Fear that he would never see her again.

He slowly dropped to the ground, and remained kneeling on the edge of the platform as the stars began to bloom over his head. He looked up. He couldn't see her anymore.

"Just come back to me, Ahsoka. Come back, my little Night Fury."


	9. Lost

She landed on the platform and transformed. The sun was just about to rise. She went to the Temple. She passed Drake, and ignored him. What surprised her was that he said nothing – didn't even look at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, he had learned his lesson.

She opened the door of the cantonment. She went to the table and picked up an apple. She quietly opened the door to Anakin's quarters. He was asleep. She put her letter on a small table. She bit into her apple and, without turning back, left the district. The letter flapped from the breeze of the open window, showing the handwritten words clearly:

_'If you should look for me, I'm in the Garden of the Guards. If you go to the statue of Master Ferlquen, behind it there is a lever. If you press it, a door opens. Follow the corridor until you reach a small valley. I'll probably be down by the lake as a Night Fury.  
- Ahsoka.  
_  
She transformed as she reached the lake. She stretched her wings shortly, always surprised by how big they were. Their wingspan was 48 feet. She folded her wings back against her sides and lay down under the willow tree, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"AAUUGHH!"

The cry was ear-splitting, and immediately woke him up. He jumped out of bed, one hand on his lightsaber, his forehead lathered in a cold sweat. He looked around. The scream came again, only quieter. It wasn't even human. It was the painful cry of a beast, an animal…

A Night Fury.

Panic seized his heart. He ran to the open window and looked out. There was no sign of her anywhere. But that was her. It HAD to be. That was the screech of a Night Fury is pain. In agony. Suddenly, a piece of paper blew across the room, and landed at his feet. He bent down and picked it up. It was the message from Ahsoka. She was at the Garden of the Guards. That's where he would find her. He grabbed his cloak, and slipped into his boots. Then, he bolted out the doors.

As soon as he arrived at the statue of Master Ferlquen, he looked for the lever. He found it under a small pile of brush. He leaned on it, and quickly ran down the corridor. It went on for several yards – to him, it was miles. When he finally entered the valley, he immediately saw her. She was lying near the lake.

In a net.

The net was wrapped around her so tight, she couldn't break free. Her back was to him – she didn't see him. She let out another pitiful cry for help. Immediately, he ran to her, and ignited his lightsaber.

"It's okay, Ahsoka."

He patted her head. She looked up, her eyes watering. The net was biting into her skin, causing deep rope burns. Her eyes were wet, but she seemed relieved to see him. /I'm stuck/

He had to laugh. He began cutting through the ropes. She cocked her head, already feeling better.

The last thread snapped, and she was free. She stretched, and then stood up, sniffing the air. She suddenly ran forward, then leapt into the air. She was following her capturer.

Anakin followed on foot, running as fast as he could. Ahsoka jumped into the air, gliding for several seconds…before crashing towards the ground. She lost control, and was sent spiraling downwards. She headed right for Anakin, who was standing on the ground staring in confusion. /Look out!/

He jumped out of the way just as she and the ground made impact. She sat up, and stared at him, irritated. He shook his head. "What?! It wasn't MY fault!" Suddenly, he saw the moonlight reflect of something shiny and red in the glass. He walked over to it. Blood.

Suddenly, he realized what was wrong. "Ahsoka…the little wing on your tail…what happened?" he stammered. He pointed to the tip of her tail.

She turned her head, and her ears went flat back. One of the little wings that were on the tip of her tail was gone, and in its place was a bloody scar.

-

He was sitting on the floor of the room, studying on his data pad, when it came again. The long, sad howl of the Night Fury. He glanced outside. She was sitting on the balcony, flicking her tail back and forth. She couldn't fly with that one little wing gone. She gave a little whine.

He watched her stumble around, depressed on the balcony. Suddenly it came to him. He had built wings for ships, hadn't he? Why not for her?

He jumped to his feet and ran to the small chest of tools he kept under his bed. Ahsoka watched him, her eyes wide with surprise and he rummaged through a sack of metal scraps. She was used to him constantly tinkering around with machinery, but now? While she was upset and hurting?

She was tempted to spew a fireball into his back, but restrained herself.

Anakin began welding something together. He glanced back, and noticed Ahsoka staring at him, irritated. /What are you doing?/

He gave her a small shrug. "You'll see."

She snorted, and sat down, looking out at Coruscant. She saw him cover a bulk of metal with a sheet, then walk to the door. /Where are you going now?/

He glanced back only briefly as he ran out the door. "I'll be right back!"

He was gone for minutes – to her it was hours. She laid down on the balcony and sighed. She felt her eyes droop down, until she was asleep in the warm sun.

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin returned from the workshop, his face greasy but grinning. He noticed her asleep, and unwrapped the large mechanical device he had been working on. He inched over to her, and touched her tail.

Immediately, her eyes popped open, and she thrashed her tail around. Anakin jumped backwards. "Ahsoka, cut it out! It's me!"

She stopped, and cocked her head. He chuckled, and held out the device to her. It was three feet long, with hinges and wires. She looked at him curiously. /What in blazes is that?/

"You'll see." He gently walked over, and latched it to her tail. She stared at it. He backed up, grinning. She still didn't get it. /What is it?/

"Try it out."

She narrowed her eyes. How could she try it out if she didn't know what it was? She stood up, and began thrashing her tail around.

"Careful, Ahsoka!"

She didn't stop. If he didn't tell her what it was, she would find out. She began hopping up and down, swinging her tail left and right.

"Ahsoka!"

Pop. The device opened up. Ahsoka stopped hopping, and stared at it. It was a little black fan, a mechanical device similar to her other wing. A prosthetic wing. She looked at Anakin. He was laughing, smiling at her. He had built it for her. So she could fly again. He walked over to her, and smoothed her head. "Like it?"

She gently nudged him, snorting, her ears flicking happily. Suddenly, she turned, and leapt right off the balcony. She soared through the air, letting the breeze caress her back and wings. She let out a happy squeal. Anakin watched her from the balcony, laughing.

She turned, and faced him. /Thank you./

She was free.

Ahsoka landed again and transformed. She wanted to say something but then flashed the comlink from Anakin.

"Yes?" he said.  
"Your Padawan will be asked to come by the Council." said the voice from the comlink.  
"She's going." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka saw in his eyes that he wondered why the Council does not kontacktierte directly.  
"Do not wonder. I turned off my comlink, as Drake has tried constantly to contact me." She said with a sigh.  
Anakin nodded in agreement.

They left the room and went to the Council Ahsoka wondered what would probably be. In the last two weeks nothing happened. She had learned to keep herself under control.

"You can't do that!"

Ahsoka growled at the Council members, eyes flashing with anger…and pain. "You can't just take this away from me!"

"Ahsoka, calm down." Obi-Wan's voice was stern but caring. He didn't want Ahsoka in more trouble than she already was.

Mace, however, was less gentle. "You're anger issues must be resolved. A Jedi must control his or her feelings in order to BE a Jedi." He frowned. "Putting you on the battle field may help defeat the droids, but we would also be endangering our own men. Not to mention you Master."

"I would never hurt Anakin." She said in through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes, can you explain that when you…"

"Stop." Master Yoda's voice interrupted Mace just in time. "A decision we do not take lightly, young one. Key to the dark side, anger is. Under control once it is, return to commander, you may."

Ahsoka felt her legs shake, but she remained standing tall. She forced back the tears. They were stripping her title as commander away. She wouldn't be able to stand right behind her Master on the battlefield, or lead Rex and his men, or help save the Republic…

That was all she had left. Now…now she was nothing.

"Believe us, Ahsoka. This is for your own good." Obi-Wan was talking again. "All we and Anakin want is for you to accept our help."

"Your idea of 'help' is taking away the last of my pride?" All rage was out of her voice now. Her voice cracked, and she swallowed.

Mace didn't flinch. "You may be excused, Padawan Tano."

Ahsoka turned, and slowly walked out of the chambers. Anakin was waiting outside. He immediately noticed her anguish. "Snips? Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She just turned away from him, and walked towards her quarters. Confused, Anakin entered the Council Chambers. He needed answers.

And he needed them now.

He ran after her, looking for her. He wanted to talk to her. NEEDED to talk to her. He finally spotted her sitting in a small opening – a cave. She got up as he approached her.

"What do you want?" her tone was angry…cold.

"Ahsoka, we need to talk." He panted, trying to catch his breath from running so hard. "This wasn't my idea…"

"But you supported it!" she snapped, cutting him off. "The Council needed your consent in order to follow through with the act. And you said yes. I heard you! Why don't you trust me?!"

"I think you just need some time away from battle, Snips. It's not about trust…"

"It's all about trust! You've never trusted me! Not when I went solo, not when I became Commander, not when I became a Night Fury…you've never trusted me! You're always protecting me, hovering over me! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

He had never heard her this angry. But he could feel himself growing irritated as well. "You think it's easy for me to let you go solo or lead a bunch of men to their deaths? I protect you because I care about you Ahsoka."

Her eyes were on fire with anger. She stamped her foot. "You just don't understand."

"I'm trying, Ahsoka! But you won't let me understand!"

"Try harder!"

"How can I when you're screaming at me?!"

"You're the one screaming!"

"Only because you started it!"

She turned her back on him, miserable. A hot teardrop dripped onto her tunic, the tunic she now thought of as the one 'most likely to show a teardrop.' The last thing she wanted was for him to see her as a crybaby.

She looked back. He was staring at her, his face red from yelling, small beads of sweat dappling his forehead. She faced him completely, and frowned, crossing her arms. "If you cared about me, you would've let me die back in that ice cave."

The remark took him completely off guard. He nearly choked on his own breath. "Ahsoka, no…"

"It's true! Why didn't you let me die?! Why did you have to bring me back here?!" Suddenly, she ran past him, out of the cave. She glanced back only once. "I never should've come back!"

He stood there for a moment, completely stunned. Then, finally, he found his energy. "Ahsoka, wait!" He ran out after her, but was too late. Just as he exited the cave, the speeding shadow of a Night Fury swept past him. He fell backwards, and sat on the ground, watching her fly away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The truth is Love

Ahsoka quickly took an apple and left the quarters when Anakin came into it. They had not spoken to each other for a month. They were not even been on a joint mission. Anakin had tried to talk often with Ahsoka, but either she had ignored him or they have quarreled again.

She bit into the apple, she had left the room. She sighed as Terry ran down her away.  
Terry tried to persuade all the time Ahsoka to converse normally with Anakin. But she had no interest. It had to be a great quarrel between them when they are not even looked at each other.

Ahsoka continued to ignore that Terry talking to her. She did not apologize. She got on her nerves, that he was so overprotective. She was no longer a youngling. She had everything under control. Probably it was the front where Anakin was afraid ... That he could not control her.

She know he is a respected person, but ...  
She sighed again and went without the response from Terry respect to the garden of the guards.  
Ahsoka did not matter that she would lose Terry. Actually nobody wanted her really to be here.  
Ahsoka was sure that they would not even notice if she was not there anymore.

She went through the secret gang down to the cave. She turned and lay down under the weeping willow. She looked towards the new wing on her tail. Anakin had done good work, but that excuses nothing.

But he had really just made a mistake? She laid her head on the front legs and sighed.  
What if it was all her fault?  
_'Child, it was him. He has controlled you and taken as a slave. He is the culprit. '_  
said a male voice in her head. She was confused and slightly shook her head in order to forget it.

* * *

She snapped her eyes open, glancing around at the room. She was in her own quarters, with sunlight streaming in through the window. She sat up sleepily, feeling slightly uneasy. She stretched…and saw it. Bruises. Big, purple and black bruises running all the way up her arms. And there were scratches. Long scratches, like cat claws. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at her arms, too shocked to speak. Thin trickles of blood came from her broken skin.

'I need to wash this off,' she thought. She got up, and walked outside her dorm. She needed to get to the restroom and wash her arms off. However, just as she stepped out, she ran into her Master.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry…what happened?!" He looked down at her arms, his blue eyes wide with shock and fear. "Ahsoka, what did you do?!"

"I don't know, I just…" Suddenly, his words hit her. She glared at him. "What did I do?! You think I did this?!"

He stepped back a little. "I just thought, maybe…"

"Just leave me alone!"

He was confused and shocked at her angry tone. She was practically screaming at him now. "Just leave me alone!"

"Ahsoka, I just want to help…"

"I don't need your help!" She turned, and ran down the hall. "I don't need your help!" she repeated, calling down the hall. "And I don't need you!"

At the exact moment when she said that she does not need him, she felt pain in her arm. She looked down at her arm. A scratch ran like out of nowhere on her arm. She stopped behind a corner. She looked at the scratches, which began to bleed slightly.

She had to wash the blood. She ran down the corridor to the Garter until she arrived in the cave. She knelt down on the lake and held her arms into the water. The blood stained the water little by little red. It confused Ahsoka.

She looked at her reflection in the water which was now red. She saw herself her eyes were turning to gold. She heard the voice of Anakin. He screamed at her. She looked in the mirror the district. Anakin stood before her and yelled at her.

"You're a nothing. A dust bin. Spirit was right in your dreams. I've wasted my time with you. Who do you think you are? A Jedi? A Padawan? Nothing, you're not it defends continued to bear the title ! "

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ahsoka screamed and covered her ears. She crawled away from the water. She was crying. No She would not cry! But she did.

Whatever she had seen in the mirror, ... it was right. She was nothing. She was an uncontrollable monster that it was not struggling to live here.

She felt all the doubt in her. Doubts about her own She got up and climbed into the crown of the weeping willow. Here she wouldn't be see by none.

She looked at her scratches on her arms. Even if they thought Anakin would have something done to herself ... She shook his head and wiped away tears. She pulled her legs and rested her head on her knees.

What was she? Who was she? ...

She felt confused. She was in the Temple, but everything seemed….different. There weren't the usual Padawans and younglings running around the halls, or the Knights and Masters in the war room. She decided to go to the Council and ask what was going on.

As she stood outside the Chambers, she suddenly heard voices. One she immediately recognized – Yoda. The other it took her a while to realize it was Anakin. She was about to enter, when they began talking again.

"Sure about this, are you, Skywalker?" Yoda's voice sounded concerned….sad.

"I'm sure, Master Yoda. I know I said that I thought she could be trained. But I can't. She isn't willing to learn."

Ahsoka's heart dropped into her stomach as she remained with her ears pressed against the Council Chamber's doors, her heart breaking. He wanted to bring her back to the Temple?  
Yoda's voice popped up. "Unwilling to do this, I am. Yet, Skywalker, certain, if you are, than perhaps…"

"Master Yoda, I'm pleading with you to take her back. I no longer want her. She's irresponsible, rude, arrogant, defiant, and she's certainly not learning anything." There was a pause as he took his breath. "I don't even think she should be ranked as 'Padawan' any longer…"

Ahsoka sank to the ground, her body shaking, her eyes moist. She didn't want to hear anymore. He was practically begging Yoda to send her back. And not even to be a Padawan! She grabbed the wall as if it were her lifeline to keep her from breaking down. Maybe it was…

"NO!"

Ahsoka bolted upright in bed, her forehead covered in sweat. Her eyes darted around her quarters wildly before she settled down. It was just a dream. She laid back down, and curled up under the sheets. 'It was just a dream,' she told herself. But what if that dream was actually a vision? And what if that vision came true? She couldn't hold herself together any longer. She sunk her head down into her pillow, then cried as if her heart had been shattered.

Outside the door, Anakin leaned against the wall, listening to her sobs. A few of his own tears came to his eyes…he had never felt so alone…helpless.

What if she really didn't need him anymore? … didn't ... want him anymore?

-

Anakin hadn't seen her for a while.  
_'She must be still in her quarters..._'' he thought as he looked at the closed door.  
She had screamed in the middle of the night three days ago. He had been sitting in front of her door. Should he have entered? If he had entered, she would have probably screamed at him.

It was evening and the sun had set a few minutes ago. He sat on a chair beside the table with his gaze staring at her door. Wishing that she would come out. He sighed slightly as he stood up and walked slowly to her door. He held his hand in front of the handle, hesitating.

He found his courage and opened the door. The room looked...untouched. Even her bed was untouched. He saw a shadow on the ground, which came from the direction of the window.

It was her.

She sat beside the window. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her head rested on them. She looked outside and watched the drops of the rain rolling down the glass. He saw the faint signs of the scratches at her arms. There were more since the last time he had seen her. He went slowly to her.

"Don't." Her voice was quiet and weak.  
"Ahsoka...we need to talk," he said.  
"We don't. There is no 'we' or 'us!'...not anymore..." She whispered ' not anymore' so quietly that it was hard for Anakin to hear her, but he could.  
"Just leave me alone and search for a Padawan, who is 'perfect' for you."

He was shocked.  
"How can you say this? Ahsoka you are..."  
She interrupted him.  
"I'm not perfect...not to you. Not to anyone. I'm a uncontrollable monster..."

He went to her and knelt down beside her. She didn't even looked at him.  
"You aren't a monster. You are the..."  
She interrupted him again.  
"...the strongest, greatest and powerful girl you've ever met? I'm strong and faithful?" She laughed slightly as she added. "...Not anymore."  
"Ahsoka,..." he didn't know what to say. She wasn't herself anymore.  
"I'm a disappointment to you...I always was." she said with a short sob.  
"You aren't..."  
"Of course I am! Look at me! I'm weak! I get scratches from out of nowhere!"

Now she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
This wasn't the Ahsoka he knew. She took a deep breath before she asked.  
"Why can't you just kill me?"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
"Ahsoka, you can't wish that from me."  
"I already have..." she said with a broken voice and looked away.

"What has this man done to you?"  
"This man? It wasn't only him. You said that I'm nothing! That you think that I should no longer be a Padawan! That you..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued. "…that you don't want me anymore...And I can understand you. Who would want a Padawan who could kill you if you say the wrong thing?"

"Ahsoka, I have never said something like this! And I will never do that, why should I?!"  
"Believe me, you will..." she said, slightly crying.

Was this the moment? Was this the moment to tell her the truth? It had to be. She had to know that someone was there for her, cared for her…loved her. But how?  
"I'm not important to anyone..." she said.  
At this moment Anakin know what to do. She had to find out his true feelings for her.

"You're important to me..." he said. He put his left hand on her cheek, which was looking away from him. He turned her face to him. He looked directly into her sea-blue eyes. Before he could even think about what he was actually doing, he kissed her.

To his surprise, she kissed back and embraced him slightly. They held their position for a while, until she pulled away. She smiled slightly. She smiled, finally! That was the smile he loved and had missed.

He gathered all his courage as before he said.  
"I...I love you."  
"I love you, too..." she said quietly, still slightly smiling.

He was so relieved when he heard those four words come out of her mouth. This feeling...he couldn't describe it. He was just so happy that she loved him. She interrupted his thoughts as she embraced him again with a passionate kiss.

He returned the embrace. He hold her close. Trying to give her the feeling of safety. As she pulled away his gaze fall at her arms. Some of the scratches began to heal. He stood up and held his hand down to her. She laid her hand slowly in his and stood up with his help. They went to the living room. They sat down on the sofa and talked about what had happened. But Ahsoka didn't say that she believed that the Voodoo-Man was inside of her. She didn't want him to worry about it.


	11. Demons in Love

"Ahsoka, will you please talk to me?"

She ignored his voice and kept on walking. She knew her silence was hurting him, and that's the last thing she wanted – but she just COULDN'T tell him about her inner demons. He would think she was a monster…he wouldn't love her anymore.

They were walking along the alleys of the Underworld on Coruscant. Just a routine scout. All he wanted was for her to tell him the truth – to be able to help her. "Ahsoka…"

"I'm fine, Master," she snapped. "I'm just…" Suddenly, she couldn't finish talking. The tightness that overcame her chest was overwhelming. She turned around, hunched over, and looked at Anakin with wild and frantic eyes. Then, she fell back…

"Ahsoka!"

He ran forward and caught her before she hit the hard cement. She wasn't breathing. Ahsoka wasn't breathing. Immediately he was sent into a panic. "Ahsoka, wake up!" he cried, immediately applying CPR. Nothing was working. Tears were streaming down his face now. "Ahsoka, please!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man ran up and laid his hands on Ahsoka's neck. Anakin Force-pushed him away. "What in Force's name are you doing?!"

The man stood back up and returned. "I can help you," he replied. "I can revive her. Please…if you don't let me help, she'll die."

Anakin stared hard at him, then reluctantly stepped aside. The man hovered over Ahsoka, covered her face and neck. He couldn't see what he was doing, and was about to intervene when Ahsoka sat up, clutching her throat and gasping for air.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin dropped to the ground and embraced her. She hugged him back, still breathing heavily. "M-Master?"

"Shhh…don't talk, Ahsoka." He scooped his weak Padawan in his arms, and began walking back towards their speeder to take her to the Temple. The stranger began walking away, before Anakin stopped him. "You. Come with us. Now." He wasn't letting that man go until he found out how he helped Ahsoka.

Not knowing that he had caused Ahsoka to collapse in the first place.

The man followed Anakin as he carried Ahsoka over to their speeder. He climbed in, laying Ahsoka in the passenger's seat, while the stranger climbed into the back.

It didn't take long for them to fly back to the Temple. As soon as the speeder was set into park gear, Anakin hopped out, and carried Ahsoka into the Halls of Healing. Barriss and Luminara were nowhere in sight, so he began rummaging for a droid, the stranger watching silently.

"Don't bother, Master."

Anakin spun around at the sound of Ahsoka's strained and exhausted voice. He ran over to her and brushed her cheek with his flesh hand. "It's going to be okay, Ahsoka. I'm gonna help you."

"You can't, Master," she replied. "There's nothing you can do for me…"

Anakin closed his eyes and forced back the tears. When he opened them again, Ahsoka's eyes were drifting shut. "Ahsoka, please let me help you!" he begged. "Ahsoka…you're scaring me."

She looked into his icy blue eyes – so full of pain and concern. She hated when he looked that way. She finally gave up, and lost her inward battle. She couldn't hit it anymore. "Master," she whispered quietly. "He's in me."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Who? Who's in you, Snips?"

She took a deep breath, which almost forced her into a coughing fit. "T-The Voodoo M-M-Man…"

"WHAT?!" He couldn't have been more surprised.

She looked at him with her sea-blue eyes. Oh, how he loved their shine. The thought that this evil man, this creature, was inside of her was…too much. "Ahsoka…why didn't you tell me?!" He wasn't angry, just hurt that she had hid the truth.

"There's nothing you could've done to help me," she said weakly. "There IS nothing you can do, Anakin."

Suddenly, the stranger, who had been waiting silently in a corner, walked over. "He can't, but I can."

Anakin stood up and faced the man, one hand on his lightsaber. "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to help your young friend," the man replied. He glanced at Ahsoka, who surprisingly, seemed to accept the man's help.

Anakin, on the other hand, wasn't so willing. "How can you help her where I can't?"

The stranger smiled. "I have my ways. Only...you have to trust me. Do you?"

Anakin frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "That depends on your definition of trust."

He laughed. „Let me show you that he is really inside you, kid."  
Ahsoka stood up.

„I will let you talk to him. You will be like in trance. Just stand here." he said.

„Are you sure this is safe?" asked Anakin.

„Safety is overrated." he said.

Anakin looked at the man than at Ahsoka. The man steped for. He stood right in front of Ahsoka. He put his forfinger at her forhead. Ahsokas lens rolled up so that they weren't to see anylonger.

Anakin was slightly scared about that.

_She stand in a white room. She saw a blue light flying towards her. It transformed into a human._

„You..." she said grimly.  
The man laughed and looked at her.  
_„I knew that was you! You're inside me!"  
He nodded before he said.  
„It was all perfect until your master told you he loves you. Dou you really think he do?"  
„I don't belive you. Whatever you say!"  
„I don't think so...Do you really think he would 'love' someone like you? Such a weak, uncontrallable monster?"_

He hit it. He had hit her still injured part. She said nothing, just looked angry at him. He stepped closer and walked slowly around her.

„He has a wife. Did you forget? Why should he give her away for...you? She can give him much more than you will ever can. Your just a Padawan learner. Nothing more. Your just a little point in his life..."

„Stop it!" she screamed and hold her hands to her ears. She didn't want to hear that anymore.  
He laughed and the room become darker and darker. She only saw his poisen green eyes as everything become completly black.

Her eyes closed and staggered back. She hold her hands for her eyes and slided down the wall behind her. Anakin immediately went to her. He sat down beside her. He laid her in his arm, as he heard her sobbering.

What had she seen? Anakin looked at the man. The man just stand there. He didn't care about what he had shown her. Ahsoka cried slightly in his chest. But than. She pulled herself out of his grip. She wiped away the tears. She looked one more time at Anakin.

„I should rest." she said.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Anakin was confused. What had she seen, that she is acting like that? He stood up and followed her to the quarters. She has entered her room as Anakin arrived.

Ahsoka tried but she couldn't fall asleep. Everytime she did, she saw the poisen green eyes of the Voodoo-Man. She sat up and walked to the door. She opened it after a few minutes thinking if she should do it.

„Didn't you want to rest?" asked Anakin, who was about to cut an apple in two and stand with his back to her.  
„I tried, but I can't" she said slightly annoyed.

He laid the apple down and walked to her. He embraced her as he felt the confussion in her.  
She retuned the embrace and laid her head against his chest. He hold her close and restit his had slightly on hers.

They stand there so for a while, until Anakin started slightly to dance with her. Her favourite song was played in the radio. It wasn't really a song. It was more a soundtrack. ( watch?v=VD2OBcBCywM&list=LLLi4DMQfeKLRGA_0B4tJLTg )She smiled and danced with him.

She didn't know why, but she felt everytime so happy and safe when they where ogether. He always knew what hepled her when she feels ill. And so did she. She guessed that this also means to be in love. To know what is best for the other.

She looked up into his blue eyes. His kissed her slightly with passion before she did. But than she remembered what the Voodoo-Man has said. Anakin has a wife. She can give him much more than Ahsoka could ever give.

She pulled away, stopping the kiss and also the dance. He looked confused as she also ended the embrace.  
„That's wrong..." She said and turned away. Not strong enough to face him. „You have a wife...And I'm just a Padawan learner and she is a Senator. She can give you much more...She also is allowed to love..."

He was slightly shocked as he heard that. He took her hands and turned her to him.  
„I don't care. I don't care about her, or the rules to love or not. I only care about you." he said looking deep into her eyes.

„She is your wife and..." he interrapted her as he pulled her towards him and kissed her with passion. He kissed her with all love he felt inside his heart for her. Showing her he really LOVED her. He really didn't care about Padmè. He had never felt for someone like he did for Ahsoka.

First she want to pull away, braking the kiss, but her heart said not to do it. She listened to it and returned the kiss, with all love in her heart for him. He returned it, sucking on her lower lip. Her lips opened as their tongues intertwined, exploring their mouths. Anakin's hands were rubbing Ahsoka's lekku, causing her to happily moan against his lips. Their lips parted, gasping for air.

"That was amazing…" Ahsoka breathed. Anakin kept kissing her hungrily, unable to control his excitement. His hands soon found their way to her bra, unclasping it and removing it in the same motion. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, closing and then locking the door with the force. He set her down on the bed, their lips never parting. And then they made passionate love for the first time.

[...]


	12. Acting Strange

**I know it's short, sorry about that...Pls. REVIEW!**

Ahsoka knelt on floor. Her eyes closed. The man walked around her. Anakin sat on a tree stump in the cave. The man and Ahsoka are training now since two months.

Anakin signed and laid his back against the stone-wall behind him. The man talked aomething in a different language. Anakin couldn't understand him, not even C-3PO.

He saw Ahsoka's eyes flattering. It seemed that they want to open, but they couldn't.  
„Stop it!" she screamed.  
The man stoped walking. Ahsoka's eyes opened. She was breathing fast.  
„Can we make a brake?" she said.  
The man nodded.

She stood up, Anakin as well. He followed her outside. He felt that she was very tired. Of course she was. She had trained today for five hours at once.

„You should rest, Ahsoka. You look very tired." Anakin said.  
„I know, but we are just a few steps away to find out, how he can leave me. But every step more, take something from me..." she said.  
„What do you mean?" asked Anakin worried.  
„I don't know what I'm talking about. You right, I should really rest." she said with a sign.

Anakin nodded and brought her to the quartes.  
„I tell the council and that man." he said.  
„He has a name!" shouted Ahsoka slightly at him.  
He was confused by that.  
„And what name?" he asked.  
„Sergate." she said grimly. Than the she closed the door.

Anakin went confused to the council room. He told them what's Ahsoka going through now. They all nodded, but Windu seemed to think different about that. That wasn't a wonder.

Anakin walked back to the cove. The man stand in front of the window. Anakin walked to him.  
„What do you actually train with her?" he asked.  
„I show her her won demons and she have to combat them. If she do, she is a step nearer at that other Voodoo-Man." Sergate said.  
„Other?" Anakin asked. „Let me guess, you are also one."

Sergate nodded.  
„The different between Valenar, that is his name, and me is that he obsessed about to controll people. My determination is to save the people he controll."

The undertone in his words, said Anakin that he lied, but he didn't want to say it. He looked a little bit turther at him, before he signed and left. But before he really left he said.  
„Ahsoka, is take a longer break, just let you know that."  
Before Sergate could say anything, had Anakin left the room.

Ahsoka turned again to the other side. Whatever she did, however she laid, she couldn't fall sleep. Her stomach grumbled. She signed and stood up. She walked into the open kitchen.  
„Here must be something to eat." she thought out loud.

She found cold pasta in the refrigerator. She put it on a plate and put it in the microwave. She didn't know why but she had cravings. She hadn't been so hungry for a year. She took the plate out of the microwave as it was warm enough. She sat down on the couch and began to eat.

Anakin entered the room and was surprised to see Ahsoka eating by herself. Otherwise he had to order her to eat, but she never had eat so much.  
„You're okay?" he said and walked to her.  
„I'm fine. I was just very hungry." she said and continued eating.  
„Sure about that? You are acting strange since you work with that guy." he said.

Ahsoka looked slightly angry at him.  
„Sergate..." he added.  
„It is just so difficult to fight against the dark that have everyone in himself. It pulls on my nerves, that's all." she said. „Maybe I just found out my flaws, and try to change them."

Anakin signed.  
„I want to be honest with you, I don't trust that guy." he said.  
„Sergate." she added.  
„I don't care about his name. I just don't trust him. See what he has done with you." he said.  
„He can really help me to defeat Valenar in me. There is nothing to be worry about." she said.  
„But..." he said, but she interrapted him.  
„There is nothing to be worry about! Did it now get inside your head?!" she shouted at him.

He looked surprised at her. She looked down at her food. She had eat all of it. She stood up and put the plate back. He still sat there, surprised and slightly hurt.  
„I'm sorry, but there is really nothing to worry about." she said and sat down beside him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Just hold me," she said softly. "I feel so safe when you hold me."

Anakin wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled deeper into his tunic. "Of course, Snips. I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you." He bent his head down and kissed her montrals.

She groaned in pleasure, and then gazed out the window. Twilight had fallen, and Coruscant was lit up with millions of tiny lights against the darkness. She felt Anakin touch her chin and lift it up so that he could see her face. She grinned. "What?"

"Just looking at your gorgeous face," he commented lightly. Then, he bent down, and their lips touched.

After about a minute of their passion, she felt it. A wave of nausea overcame her, and she clamped her hand onto her mouth. Anakin stared at her. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

She didn't reply. She jumped to her feet, and into the 'fresher. Then, she crumbled to her knees in front of the toilet and began vomiting violently. Anakin ran in after her, his eyes full of fear. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?!"

She had stopped vomiting, and remained kneeling on the cold floor. "I'm fine," she gasped. "I don't know what happened…"

"I'm getting you to the med-bay, now," he said sternly. Before she could protest, Anakin picked her up and carried her to the med-bay. Luckily, the halls were deserted, and no one questioned the Knight as he carried his Padawan protectively in his arms.

The only one in the med-bay was a medical droid. Anakin laid Ahsoka on a cot, and gestured to the droid. It began running a scan over her body.

"Anakin, I'm fine," she told him when she saw his anxious expression. She did, however, have to admit she wasn't feeling well. At all.

The droid finished the scan, and printed out the results. "Well, the good news is that there is nothing wrong with you," it stated.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, and shot an 'I told you so' look to Anakin.

But the droid wasn't finished. "There is something else though."

Anakin frowned. "What?"

The droid turned to Ahsoka.

"You're pregnant."


	13. To be pregnant isn't always easy

Those two words that came from the droid's mouth changed her entire world forever. She stared at the machine, stupefied. _'This has to be a dream,'_ she thought. But it wasn't.

Anakin too stood there, too shocked to move or speak. He looked at Ahsoka, then the droid – then back at Ahsoka. She was pregnant? His little Padawan, his love was pregnant? Carrying a child…_his_ child?!

Ahsoka bit the bottom of her lip, and closed her eyes, trying to hold back burning tears. A million thoughts raced through her head. How Anakin was going to react. What the Council was going to say. She felt this sinking feeling in her gut. This should be a happy moment – but she wasn't happy. She was scared. She was carrying a child, but also the Voodoo Man. How would that Man affect her baby?

Her eyes snapped open when she felt her whole body embraced. She looked up to see Anakin hugging her, grinning at her, his eyes shining. "Snips, this is…this is wonderful!"

He looked so happy, so proud, that she had to smile. She couldn't tell him what she thought – about the Voodoo Man. Not when he was so overjoyed. She tried picking up some of his excitement – she was, after all, pregnant. Carrying a life within her own.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. But he stopped when he felt her shaking. He pulled back, and saw tears dripping from her eyes. "Ahsoka?! What's wrong?" He used his thumb and brushed some of the tears away.

She looked up, her sea blue eyes watering. "I-I don't know…" She broke into sobs, and flung herself back into his arms.

He held her, kissed her. He had already shut the med-droid off and wiped it's memory, so they were completely alone. "Shhh…it's okay, Ahsoka. Everything's okay."

"Why do you put up with me," she whispered. "I've been acting pretty awful these past few days. You're so kind and loving, and I don't give you anything…"

He stopped her, and brought his face right in front of hers so that their forehead's touched. "First of all, Snips, this explains the mood swings and the short temper," he said softly. She nodded, so he continued. "Second of all, you **HAVE** given me something back. This baby. You bearing and giving me this child is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, or **WILL** ever give me. Now stop crying so we can go back to the dorm and celebrate."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Celebrate?"

He chuckled. "Ahsoka, this the greatest moment of my life. I have never been more happier, nor could I love you more than I do now."

Then, he leaned down, and once again picked her up in his arms. He carried her back to their room, where he slammed the door, then fell onto the bed, taking her down with him.

She giggled as he placed his left hand on her stomach. Their eyes met – she loved how his sparkled when he was overjoyed.

She bit her lip. "Anakin?"

He had flipped onto his back, and was staring at the ceiling. "Yes, love?"

"Did you mean it when you said it was the greatest moment of your life?"

He grinned. "Now why would I lie about that?"

She sucked in her breath, and said in almost a whisper, "What about when you married Padmè?"

He turned to face her, and she frowned. She hadn't meant to ruin his happiness, but she could tell she had dampened it. He leaned over her though, and kissed her on the forehead. "Ahsoka Tano, I love **YOU.** You…more than Padmè. And I love this child, more than Padmè. I married her because I was young and pretty stupid – we rushed into things. But with you, I got to know you, both your faults and your gifts, and that's how I fell in love with you. Don't **EVER** think that I'd abandon you, or forsake you or this child." He stared at her. "Aren't you happy that we're having a baby?"

When she didn't answer right away, he grew nervous. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "Ahsoka, please talk to me. I-I thought you'd be glad…"

"I am glad," she said slowly. She wanted to tell him about her fears, about what she thought the Voodoo Man could do to their child, but she couldn't. He had completely forgotten about that, and she didn't want to stress him out about her or the child. So she said nothing.

"Ahsoka…you're worrying me. Maybe I was being selfish, going on and on about how happy I was. Ahsoka…"

She looked at him, and could tell he was deathly serious. She grabbed his arm. "No, Anakin, you weren't being selfish at all! I'm sorry, Anakin. I-I didn't want to ruin your mood or hurt you. I am happy about this baby, and I'm so glad that that you're happy too."

"You can make it up to me by resting so your strong and healthy," he said with a smile. She relaxed, and flipped over so she was laying on a soft pillow. He pulled the blankets over her, and kissed her again. "We have a quick little assignment tomorrow, and then we can talk. And believe me Ahsoka – we're gonna talk."

He began leaving the room to do some work, but she called him back. "Anakin, what about the Council. What's going to happen to us?"

He looked back, and offered her an encouraging smile. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Good-night, Ahsoka."

He closed the door, and as soon as she was alone, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried herself softly to sleep.

-

Ahsoka looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was a little bit pale in her face and she saw a slightly curve at her stomach. Fortunalty she could hide it and she was glad about that.

Anakin laid his arms arround her.  
„You look beautiful." he said with a short smile.  
„I'm pale. I look slightly like a ghost." she said with a short laugh.

She turned to him and embraced him. He wrapped his arms arround her and hold her close.  
„You're sure that you're strong enough?" he said.  
She looked up at him.  
„It is just a trip to a medical-bay to get some informations. Not a big deal. This will also show the council, that I'm normal."  
„Ahsoka. You don't have to proof anything. Besides I told the council you're sick. Than it is normal to stay at home."  
„For nine months? Of course not." she said with a smile.

They went out of the quarters to the shuttle. As they entered beeped Anakin's comlink.  
„Skywalker here."  
_„Hey, it's me Padmè. We hadn't seen us often in last time. What would you say, if you and Ahsoka come for a dinner, and we talk a little bit?"  
_  
That took his breath. He had completly forgot Padmè. He was slightly in panic and looked at Ahsoka. He hold his hand on his comlink.  
„What should I say her?" he whispered.  
„Tell her that we are coming, but we first have to go on that mission." answered Ahsoka.  
„Sure?" he asked.  
„Yes, if we don't she will think something is wrong." said Ahsoka.

He put his hand of the comlink and said.

„We're coming, but first we have to pic up an information from a medical bay here on Coruscant. We come after that."  
_„Great. See you then."_ Padmè said at the contact ended.

They entered the shuttle. Soon they arrived the medical-bay on the other side of Coruscant. They walked in and get the informations. It didn't took long until they flew back.  
„See? Wasn't a big deal." Ahsoka said with a smile.  
Anakin smiled, but than he tought about the dinner.  
„Don't worry." Ahsoka said and took his hand. They were the only ones in that part of the shuttle.  
„I hope you're right." he said.

Soon they landed at the temple. Both took another smaller shuttle and flew to Padmès apartment. They stand in front of the door. Anakin took a deep breath before he rang.

The door opened and Padmè stood there smiling.  
„I'm glad you come!" she said and steped back.  
„We said that, didn't we?" said Ahsoka with a smile and returned the hug from Padmè.

They walked in. Anakin was surprised. Ahsoka was a pretty good actor. She really acted like, nothing happend. But it did. They walked over to the table. Anakin and Ahsoka sat oppsite of each other and Padmè at the side.

They started eating, but unfortunatly Padmè started asking.  
„What did you actually do in the last year, Ahsoka? We hadn't seen each other for so long." Padmè said.  
„Oh yeah." Ahsoka put down her fork. „I had that problem with the Night Fury, you know."  
„Oh, I forget and can you now control it?" she asked.  
„Yes. I can control it, but unfrotunalty not when someone make me really angry. Or I get with something else in rage. But I like to be a part from something bigger than me. I mean only the feeling to fly is awesome!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin could here all day Ahsokas voice. Otherwise by Padmè. When she tells him something it is always so boring and annoying, but Ahsoka describe the things so good. At this moment was he really happy to have Ahsoka by his side.

„I can understand you. To be ably to fly by yourself is even more better as you fly with a shuttle or something like that." Padmè said.  
Both contunied eating.  
„Oh, Anakin. I heard that Grievous was seen in the Outer Rim near Almathea. He then attacked a cruser. I hope you weren't in there." Padmè said.  
„No. Fortunalty not. That was the reason why we stranded on that planet. We could escape with the help from natives." he said.

Anakin know he was a bad liar. Ahsoka was better than him, unfortunatly she was.  
„Oh I forgot, Ahsoka I heard that you and Terry are working on something. What is it?" Padmè asked.  
_/How does she now that all?! Who is telling her that?/_ said Ahsoka over the force to Anakin.  
Anakin shrugged his shoulders, so that Padmè didn't see it.  
„Terry and I working on a antivenom for the Deltoun-Virus." she said.  
„What is that for a Virus?" Padmè asked.

_/Do she actually stop with asking this evening?/_ Ahsoka said over the force.  
_/I have no idea, Snips. Just continue to answer on her questions./ _he answered.

_/I try.../_ she said.

„If a kid inhaled the virus, it becomes problems with breathing. It cough the whole time. There isn't an antivenom yet, but we are working on that. So many kids die on that. They are just four or five years old." Ahsoka said.  
„Interesting." Padmè said.

Than there was silence. Wonderful silence. They all contunied eating. Ahsoka felt again the nausea in her. She stood up and said.  
„Excuse me."  
She left the room with fast steps. Anakin looked after her, but than back at Padmè.

Ahsoka ran slightly to the bethroom. Closed the door and knelt down in front of the toilet. She vomit again. She put the cover down from the toilet and withdrew.

She walked to the washbasin and washed her hands and her mouth. _'It is normal to vomit when you're pregnant, but not that much.'_ she thought. She dry herself and went back. She was still feeling sick, but didn't care. The only thing she want now, was to go home. Anakin was right, she wasn't strong enough to be the whole day on her feet.

She stood in the door and supported herself slightly with a hand at the wall.  
„I should go back, I don't feel so good." she said.

He looked at her, concerned. She didn't look well at all. "Of course, Snips. I'll take you back."

He got up, and lead Ahsoka to the apartment door. "I do apologize, Padme," he said, looking over his shoulder. "But I think I should get her back home."

"Of course." Padme got up to lead them out…and saw it. It was so faint, she blinked, thinking she was imagining it. A bump. A tiny little baby bump on Ahsoka's abdomen. But no, that couldn't be right. She closed her eyes, then snapped it open. It was definitely there. If she were a man, she may not have noticed it. But as a woman, she knew things like this.

_'But if she's pregnant, then whose the father?...'_

Her shocked and fearful eyes snapped onto her husband. The way he held Ahsoka's lower back as he led her down the hall. The way he looked at her; and she looked back. She saw him whisper in her ear, and grasp her hand, rub her arm. It was no problem figuring it out:

Anakin Skywalker, **HER** husband, was the father of his Padawan's child.

Just as they reached their speeder, Padme ran and caught up to them. "Master Skywalker, might I have a word," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Anakin nodded. "Of course. Ahsoka, wait in the speeder."

The two walked off to one side of the platform, and that's when she lost all control. "She's pregnant, isn't she!" Padme cried out.

Anakin stared at her, stunned. "Padme…how did you…"

"I can tell, Anakin!" she stated, furious. "And I know who the father is too! How could you?! What is wrong with you?!"

Anakin frowned. "Not. Now. Padme."

"Yes, now! I just found out my husband is a kriffing bastard!"

Anakin growled. "I said not now! We'll discuss this later."

"No! We'll discuss this now! How could you?! You can't do this! She's a girl! Your own Padawan for Force's sake! And not only that, but she's a monster…"

He had heard enough. "Don't you **EVER** call Ahsoka a monster again!" he said angrily. "Yes! Yes, she is pregnant. Yes, I am the father. Yes, I love her. And yes, I wouldn't take that back for anything in the world, you hypocrite. I know you had some fling going on with Clovis! So don't you dare tell me what I can or cannot do! And don't you ever insult her again!" He stormed off to the speeder. Padme watched him leave, speechless.

Anakin hopped into the speeder, and Ahsoka immediately saw his distress. "Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Anakin shook his head, and started up the engine. "Nothing, honey. Everything's fine." Then, he kissed her (right in front of Padme) and drove off.


	14. Decisions

"What?!"

Ahsoka's heartbeat tripled as she listened to Sergate's words. She had finally gone to Sergate with her fears of the Voodoo Man affecting her child – hoping he would say she was being paranoid. Hoping that he would say that it was not possible; that her baby would be fine.

She had never been so wrong.

He had completely agreed with her. "Venar is inside of you, but wants a way to kill you and get out at the same time. He would probably try escaping through the life of your baby. But remember, Ahsoka…the only reason you're alive is because he's inside of you. If he leaves and lives in your child…"

"…I'll die." She whispered the words. Why? Why did this have to happen now? To her?

"There is one way to prevent it," Sergate said slowly. "Though, I'm not sure how you'd feel about it."

Ahsoka bit her lip, and nodded. Was there hope for her after all?

-

Anakin Skywalker strode past the med-bay door, looking for his Padawan. It wasn't long until he heard her voice, and was about to enter, when something made him stop. A sudden feeling in his heart made him stop outside the doorway, and listen.

"What did you say?!" Ahsoka cried from inside.

"The only way to keep you alive after giving birth is to kill the child once it is born." It was Sergate's voice.

Anakin almost choked on his own breath. Had he just heard right? Was his love and that crazy wizard discussing KILLING their child? Behind his back?! He pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

"It's your choice. Are you willing to kill your first-born baby?" Sergate added.

Anakin heard her hesitate. 'Please, please don't say yes,' he thought silently in his head. He now understood the dangers Ahsoka was in – but he couldn't believe she was considering doing this behind his back. He heard Ahsoka take a deep breath, then speak.

"Maybe…"

He couldn't hear anymore. He bolted from the door, and ran down the hall. He didn't care where he was going – all he could think about was that same word over and over.

Maybe.

She wanted to kill the baby. She wanted to kill THEIR baby. Their small child, as soon as he was born. He felt like he was being torn. He wanted this child. He wanted it SO bad. But giving birth to it could kill Ahsoka. The love of his life.

Finally, he stopped running when he realized he was in the garden. The skylights were open, letting in the soft rain which showered the plants and made it feel like it was outdoors in the forest, instead of inside in the city. He crumbled to the ground under a large statue, letting the rain glide over him, and cried as if his heart would break.

-

It was hours later when he finally returned to his dorm room, soaking wet, hurt, angry, and confused. He was surprised to find Ahsoka there, sitting on the couch, reading from her data-pad. She looked up, and gasped, nearly dropping the pad when she saw him.

"Anakin, what happened?!" She ran over to him, and immediately stripped him of his heavy, wet cloak. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bedroom. As he took off his soaked clothing, she tossed him a clean tunic, and a thick robe.

Once he had changed, they sat down on the sofa, she frowning in his face. "You could've gotten sick staying wet like that," she stated firmly. "What were you doing in the rain?"

He looked down. He longed to blurt out his feelings, to tell her that he had heard everything…but didn't. He couldn't, because he knew she was in just as much pain. So he took a deep breath. "I was walking around the gardens, and the skylights were open," he said slowly. He bit his lip. "How's everything with you?"

"Besides fearing you'd get pneumonia, nothing," she said casually. She suddenly leaned against him, and closed her eyes. He was surprised when she started to tear up and sniffle. "No…Anakin, I can't lie to you. I'm not alright. Anakin, there's something you don't know."

He was pretty sure he DID know, but didn't say anything. He just nodded, so she continued. "I talked to Sergate earlier. He said…" She broke into sobs. "H-He said that Venar could kill me if I give birth to the baby! He said…said that t-the only w-w-way to save me is if we k-kill it! Oh, Anakin!" She clung to him, her small body shaking.

He held her, and rubbed her back. "Shhh…Snips, everything is going to be okay." His own voice sounded strange, hoarse, probably because he was trying to hold back his own tears. "We'll get through this."

"Anakin, I don't want to kill my baby, but I don't want to die."

He leaned down, and pushed her away so she could look into his face. "Ahsoka, I don't want neither you or the baby to die either." He only let one tear escape his watch. "I promise, everything will work out."

"D-Do you think we should…I mean, it's our first child…it's an innocent baby…" She shook her head. "Anakin, I don't want to kill it!"

He pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her montrals. "I know, Ahsoka. I know." He was whispering by now. "I don't want to kill our child either. But Ahsoka…I-I can't lose you either."

There was silence after that, except for the sounds of her sobs, his heavy breathing, and the rain pitter-pattering against the windows of their dorm. Finally, she took a deep breath, and sat up straight, wiping her eyes. "If the baby does live, he'll be possessed forever. Or if it's a girl, she'll be possessed until she has her own child. Then…" She looked up at him. "I can't do that to our baby."

He nodded. He understood. "Then…then you believe it's better if we…" He couldn't even say the word now.

She quietly nodded, and wrapped her hands around her abdomen. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered tearfully. "We'll have months together at least." She sighed. "Sergate says we need to kill it once it's born." She groaned, and laid down on his lap, letting him caress her cheeks and lekku. "I don't know what I'd do without you to help me through this, Anakin."

He didn't answer. She thought he was a hero – brave and strong. What she didn't know was that moments before he had melted down in an emotional break-down. He leaned down and kissed her.

After several minutes like that, Ahsoka tried getting the subject off her mind. "What about Padme?"

Anakin sighed. "I-I'm going to talk to her today. There's…something…we need to talk about."

She looked up at him, concerned. "Are you going to be okay alone?" she asked anxiously.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, sweetie."

Ahsoka frowned. "I just thought of something," she said quietly. "How am I going to keep hiding my pregnancy?"

"I don't know." He closed his eyes, thinking.

For about fifteen minutes, they thought hard. They had to hide her pregnancy, or their careers would be shattered, and the only life they knew taken away.

"Ahsoka, I guess I have an idea," he said, still deep in thought.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I told the council you're sick, right? I could tell them you need to stay at a medical-bay on Kiros. Then nobody would noticed that you're pregnant," he said.  
"But we would lie again," she said.  
"Or do you want to tell them the truth?" he said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Of course not," she said.

Both sighed.  
"Good. You go and pack. I tell the council," he said.  
"She nodded and went from the living room over to her room. His view followed her. He sighed and walked out of the quarters.

He had actually no idea how he should tell that the council. He will lie in front of them. Right in their faces. Obi Wan was there, too. That wouldn't help. He hated to lie to him, but he have to.

He walked through the corridors until he arrived at the council-room. He rang and the door opened.  
He walked in and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Master Skywalker, what's the reason for you're coming?" asked Master Plo.  
"I told you already that Ahsoka is sick. It's getting worse. I had talked to Master Shaak Ti. She meant Ahsoka should go to a doctor on Kiros. They can help her there better," he said.  
"That's right. The doctors on Kiros have more ways against something like this," said Shaak Ti.

The council members looked at each other.  
"For how long?" asked Master Windu.  
"We don't know. We can tell you that, after the doctor has look over her," Anakin said.

Again silence. Anakin hoped they will believe him.  
"It is accepted," Windu said.  
Anakin sighed inside and bowed. He left the room and sighed heavily as the door behind him closed.

He walked back to their quarters. As he entered the room he saw Ahsoka sitting on the couch eating a salad. She looked up at him as he sat down beside her.  
"And, did they accept?" she asked.  
"Yes they did. But they want to know how long you're there. I told them, we don't know yet. If I had told them exactly how long...they wouldn't have believe me than," he said.

She nodded and continued eating. Soon she was ready and put the bowl away.  
"Finished with packing?" he asked.  
"Yes. There isn't much to put in," she said with a short smile.

He kissed her with passion. She kissed back and laid her arms around his neck. They pulled lips apart and they stood up. Ahsoka took a tunic, which she actually wear when nobody should see she is wearing lightsabers. But this time she used so that nobody see that she's pregnant.

She took the case and walked with Anakin to the shuttle. Anakin sat down on the pilot-chair and Ahsoka beside him. Anakin started the engine and flew out of the temple.  
"We arrive in two hours." he said as he flew into hyperspace.  
"Oh, man. Why did this take so long?" Ahsoka said annoyed.  
"I don't know, snips. They have updated all the shuttles, but it seemed this one not."  
"Great," she said and stood up. She walked in the back part and searched for something in her case.  
"Forget something?" he said.  
"Fortunately not," she said slightly grimly.

That showed Anakin he should better not asked further. He turned the chair to her. She noticed that as she sensed that he was stared at her.  
"Something you wanna say?" she asked.  
"No. I just lost in my mind," he said fast.  
,Of course you did," she said, smiling.

He smiled as well as she returned with a data-pad in her hand.  
"What do you look for?" he asked.  
"I said yesterday that Terry and I are searching for this anti-venom," she said.  
"Oh yeah, but isn't that dangerous?" he asked.  
"No. Not for us. A few Togrutas have another new part in their DNA. So we are immune. As we found that out we tried to heal the others with it," she said.  
"Wow, that's really useful. I like that you both try to help," he said with a smile.  
"The only thing we can do," she said and looked up at him with a short smile.

Anakin looked at the Hyperspace-clock. He was surprised as their stand the hyper- jump will end in a few minutes. They had talked further about that Virus.  
"Get ready to land," he said.

Ahsoka put the data-pad back in the case and returned. The hyperspace ended and Anakin flew to the apartment, which he had from the Governor. He landed beside the small house which was nearly the sea.

He turned off the engines and opened the door to the loading ramp. Ahsoka took her case and walked out. Her view fall at the house.  
"It looks amazing!" she said. "How did you get that?"  
"The Governor owned us one for helping him out of the slavery," Anakin said.

Both walked in. Ahsoka couldn't tell often enough how great this house was.  
"Unfortunately, I have to go back," he said.  
Ahsoka turned immediately to him.  
"I thought you would stay here," she said slightly sad.  
"I will, but first I have to talk with the council about that," he said.  
"Right..." answered Ahsoka and looked slightly to the ground.

He lifted her face with a hand on her cheek up and kissed her.  
"I love you," he said after she had pulled away.  
"I love you, too," she said.  
They embraced each other once more and then Anakin left.  
Ahsoka looked after the shuttle, as it flew away. She sighed and walked back into the house.

-

Anakin arrived back on Coruscant. He sighed, 'cause he know he had to talk to Padmè. He wasn't really in the mood to do that, but he have to. He had to forget her.

He took a speeder and drove with it to Padmè's apartment. He stand a longer time in front of her door. He thought about if he should really do that. She could betray him and talk about that to the council. But he also know she wouldn't do that. He hoped that.

He found his courage and rang.  
"I'm coming!" said a voice from inside.

Anakin swallowed as the door opened and Padmè looked up at him.  
„Oh, what brings you here?" she said, annoyed.  
Anakin took a deep breath before he spoke.  
"I want a divorce."


	15. Giving and Taking Lives

"You are no longer man and wife. You may live separate, and are now free from the bonds of matrimony."

Anakin and Padme stood silently in front of the judge and he finished their divorce. Anakin looked both relieved and slightly shaken – Padme showed no emotion. Yet Anakin could feel the waves and anger and resent flooding off her. His only hope now was that she wouldn't seek revenge and tell the Council about Ahsoka and him.

As they left the small courtroom with papers in hand, she finally approached her husband. "Ex-husband,' she corrected herself. "Well, Master Skywalker, are you going to _elope_ with your Padawan now?" she asked curtly.

He looked at her, frowning. "Padme…"

"Mrs. Amidala, if you please."

He sighed. "Mrs. Amidala, I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for putting you through this – for giving you false love."

"False love? I loved you! I married you! I committed myself to you, and you broke my heart!" She was in tears now.

Anakin hung his head. "We rushed into it, Padme." She flinched when he once again used her first name, but allowed him to continue. "You thought I was the love of your life. So did I. But you will find someone else, someone more worthy of your potential. Maybe another politician." He suddenly gave her a shaky smile. "Senator Clovis kept calling during court, I see."

She turned red, and looked away. She slipped her jacket over her shoulders. "I won't tell the Council about us, or you and Ahsoka," she whispered. She gave a half-hearted laugh, and began to walk away. "This is good-bye, then. I guess we won't really be seeing each other." She looked one last time at him, and nodded. "Good-bye, Anakin Cade Skywalker."

Anakin waved. "Good-bye, Padme Naberrie Amidala."

The two parted, separated forever.

'That wasn't even the hardest part of the day,' Anakin thought glumly as he waited outside the Council Chambers. He HAD to convince them to let him be with Ahsoka. He needed to be with her. She needed him as well. They couldn't bare being separated.

Finally, he was allowed in, and he stood amidst the twelve Masters, all of them staring at him. "You requested leave to be with your Padawan on Shili," Mace stated. "Why?"

"She's ill, Master. I won't be spending the entire time with her. I'll also be meditating."

'Big lie. Big, BIG lie.'

Obi-Wan was staring at him, making him feel even sicker. His Master was like his brother – lying to him killed something in his heart. But he couldn't let him know. He couldn't let anyone know.

"Did you say meditating, Skywalker?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked. "You hate meditating."

Anakin winced. "Yes, Master, I know. But while I'm there, I might as well do something."

The Council members exchanged glances, and Anakin swallowed. They knew something was up. Anakin only hoped they wouldn't pry any further.

Mace let out a long, tired sigh. "Fine, Skywalker. You have a reprieve. But believe me…we'll be investigating you're 'strange' behavior."

Anakin nodded, quickly, and ran out of the room with a swift, "Thank you, Masters."

As soon as he was free from the Council's, he let out his breath and slumped against the wall. "I'm coming, Snips."

He landed with the shuttle near the house. His mood was at the time not so well, but he was sure it would change, when he is with Ahsoka. He walked into the house.

The whole lower floor was emtpy.  
„Ahsoka?" he screamed slightly.  
No answer.  
„Ahsoka? Are you there?!" he screamed again.  
No answer.

But he felt she was near. He walked over to the balcony. Than he saw her. She sat at the beach, in the sun and looked to the sea. A blanket laid on her shoulders.

He walked the stairs down to the beach. He went to her. She already knew he was there. As he was just a step away, stood Ahsoka up and embraced him.

He returned the embrace and laid slightly his head on hers.  
„I thought you wouldn't come." she said in his chest.  
He pulled away and looked in her eyes.  
„I said I would come. It just took a little bit longer." he said.  
„A little bit longer? It was about two months." Ahsoka said.  
„I'm sorry." he said and kissed her.

They both sat down in the sand.  
Ahsoka laid herself in Anakin's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head slightly against hers. They watched the sunset.

They walked back to the house.  
Ahsoka watched Anakin as he tried to cook something. She smiled as he failed, again.  
„Do you think you can do it better?" he said smiling.  
„Of course, remember I had always to cook for myself." she said and walked to him.  
„Why, actually?" he asked as he watched her cooking.  
„We, Togrutas, can't eat all the things a human can. For example a pear. We could die on that. Ask me not why." she said and smiled.

Soon the food was ready. Anakin was confused, 'cause Ahsoka didn't eat something.  
„Not hungry?" he asked.  
„Yes, but if I eat something I have to vomit." she said and looked slightly away.  
„I'm sorry, snips." he said and looked down at his food.  
„Continue eating, before I mess up your appetite." she said and walked away, up stairs.  
„Where are you going?" he asked fast.  
„Just taking a shower." she said and walked around a corner.

He signed and contunied eating. Why does she have to vomit, when she eat? She can't eat nothing.  
Soon he was finished with eating and put the plate aside. He walked upstairs.

It was now shortly before midnight. He wanted to walk over to the shower, but he saw Ahsoka laying in a bed, on her side, the blanket over her. He walked slowly to her.

He could tell she was sleeping. He laid down besider her. He laid one arm over her. And hold her close to him. He than felt that she tangeld her fingers with his. Soon both fall asleep.

The next two months had past very fast. Ahsoka was almost in the ninth month. She wasn't look well. She was pale and on some parts of her body could you slightly see her bones. This baby is stealing so much from her.

Ahsoka actually sit the whole day on the balcony. Anakin walked over to her and sat down in a chair beside her. A blanket laid over her abdonem, which was now really round. She had a cup of tea in her hands and watched the sunset.

He took her hand, and kissed it. She cocked her head and smiled. He loved how her face glowed in the fading sunlight, and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled. "Not right now, Skyguy."

Anakin chuckled, and leaned back opposite of her, staring at her. Suddenly, she gasped, and nearly dropped her cup.

Anakin jumped to his feet. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him – grinning. Her eyes were twinkling, and she suddenly grabbed his hand, and threw off the blanket.

Anakin stared at her, confused. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

She pressed his hand against her exposed stomach. He suddenly felt a quick movement, and gasped, jerking back. "What was that?"

Ahsoka giggled. "The baby…it's kicking, Anakin."

Anakin's shock morphed into a grin, and he laughed as _his_ child kicked again. He leaned over, and kissed his love on the lips. She returned the embrace, and hugged him.

"I love you, Snips."  
"I love you, Skyguy."

Than she signed.  
„What is it, snips?"  
„I don't think it is a good idea to..." she couldn't say the word.  
„But didn't we say,..." he asked softly.  
„I know, but after these months, after feeling the life in me...Anakin, I can't do it." she said.  
„But you'll..."  
„Die. I know. That's the conflict." she said and looked at him.

He tried hard to look in her eyes. She said the truth. It was after all a life in her. He could feel the conflict in her. Her love to their child. It wasn't an easy decision. Whatever they decide, one will have to die.

Ahsoka drank a little bit of her tea and watched the sunset.  
„Why dous this have to be so difficult?" she asked and looked further to the sun.  
„I don't know." he said with a sign.

How longer they are together, how longer they enjoyed what the child is giving to them, how harder became the decision. He didn't want to decide over that, but he didn't want to let someone else decide that, either.

The next day wasn't better. Ahsoka was feeling very ill. Even moving was hurting. She stand at the balcony and looked over to the open sea, as Anakin went to her. He hold a tiny box in his hand.

He was sure about what he was going to do. He will ask her if she want to marry him. They had lived the last two months, like normal people, like a pair. He loved her with all his love in his heart. The only thing that scared him was her answer.

He stand beside her and opened his mouth to ask her, but she gasped slightly and hold her hand to her abdonem. She buckled slightly and gasped in pain.  
„Ahsoka! What's wrong?" he asked worried. He immediately put the box away and supported her.  
„I guess,...It's coming." she said in pain.

Anakin drew a sharp breath. The baby was coming and they hadn't sill decided to kill it or not.  
„Okay, Ahsoka. We go to shuttle and fly to the medical-bay. Hang on." he said and supportet her as they went to the shuttle.

Ahsoka gasped more and more in pain. He sat her down on the chair beside him.  
„Contac...Sergate. He know...what to do." she said weak.  
Anakin nodded and flew off and contaced Sergate at the same time.  
He looked worried to Ahsoka. She looked so pale, so weak. This baby and that man steal her life energie step by step. He flew as fast as he could.

Ahsoka winced as another contraction shuddered through her body. She cried out, and failed at stopping the tears of pain poured down her face.

Anakin knelt next to her, holding her hand tightly in his flesh one. He winced a little as she dug her nails into him, but didn't leave. He wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay, Ahsoka."

Sergate stood nearby, helping. "Ahsoka, you must relax. You're almost there," he said, his voice soothing.

Ahsoka groaned, then let out a scream. Anakin winced, and shuddered. He HATED hearing her in pain.

She let out another scream, and then leaned her face against Anakin's hand, whimpering. "I can't do this," she breathed. "I can't."

"You can, Ahsoka," Anakin said firmly, squeezing her hand.

"You're almost there!" Sergate called. "One more time, Ahsoka!"

'Force, help me,' she thought, panting. She pushed, and let out another pained cry. Anakin turned away, holding her hand tight. Suddenly, the faint howl of a newborn filled the room. His face lit up – until he felt Ahsoka's hand slip out of his own. He turned around, and saw her lying still on the bed, eyes closed. Just then, the monitor flatlines.

Ahsoka wasn't breathing.

Anakin's eyes grew wide as he jumped to his feet. "Do something!" he cried.

Sergate grabbed a special container, trimmed with gold, and quickly got to work. He laid the infant on the table, and took out a glass dagger, with a sharp edge.

Anakin looked away from Ahsoka, and closed his eyes. The baby was crying considerably, but then it let out a blood-curling screech, and Anakin let out a sob. He crumbled to his knees at the silence that followed, the only noise was the monitor still flat lining, and Sergate working.

Finally, Sergate let out a sigh, and held up the jar. There was a thick black mist in it, and Anakin almost vomited – the presence of the dark side being so strong made him sick. He glanced anxiously at Ahsoka. She was still flat lining.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"You must give her time."

"It's almost been five minutes! She's going to die!" Anakin couldn't suppress his tears any longer, and let them fall freely as he knelt near Ahsoka's unmoving body. He dropped his head into his hands. "Help her!"

Two more minutes passed, and now even Sergate was worried. Anakin was screaming his head off, ordering him to do something…anything. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Ahsoka bolted upright, gulping in large gasps of air. Anakin cried out, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, sobbing and gasping. "It's alright, Snips," he whispered, eyes shining. "You're 're safe."


	16. New Threat

Half a year passed, yet the depression and pain of her child's death still hung over Ahsoka. Anakin had begun showing less and less emotion – she feared the loss of his child was hurting him more than ever. But there was nothing she could do.

She sat in her dorm, staring at a shelf. Venar's spirit was there, trapped in a jar. She kept it in her bedroom, as a reminder to not fall into temptation or anger again.

Suddenly, Anakin entered. "Snips, we've got ourselves an assignment."

Ahsoka grinned. They hadn't been on a mission in ages. "Great! What is it?"

"There's a planet being overrun by the Seperatists, and droids are invading the villages. We're to go there and wipe an out."

"I'm all set to destroy some clankers," Ahsoka commented.

Anakin leaned over, and kissed her. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They landed at the base. It was just a tower in the middle of nowhere. Ahsoka walked with Anakin out of the shuttle. The whole landscape was burnt down. Ahsoka stared slightly to it.

„General." said Rex.

Anakin and Ahsoka turned to him.  
„Rex, good to see you." Anakin said.  
„Good to see you,too. Sir." Rex said.  
„So, what's the point?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex nodded and walked over to a transmitter. A holopicture of the landscape around them was to see. You could see some objects flying in a distance.

„What is that?" asked Anakin.  
„We don't, sir." said Rex.

Ahsoka looked over to the woods, where this _'Thing'_ should fly. She walked aside and watched the landscape. She didn't hear what they said, anymore. She saw it. Was was black and flew in circels over the woods. She had to find out was that is. She transformed and flew into the sky. In the direction of that _thing._

__Anakin turned around and saw a Night Fury flying away.  
„Ahsoka,where are you going?!" he screamed after her.  
But she didn't looked like she had heard them, if so, than she didn't answered.

She flew over the woods. Now she could tell what it is. It is another Dragon. Not a Night Fury, but another black dragon. His eyes were white with blood in the middle. He looked over to her. She hold on in the sky. He looked further at her.

She than landed at a free place in the woods. He flew after her and landed. They stand towards each other. He bared his teeth. She did slightly the same. He was much bigger than her, but she wasn't afraid of him. She than sat down and transformed.

She was slightly surprised as he did the same. It was a human. A boy. Maybe two years older than she was, 19. His eyes where still white with blood.  
„Are you the one?" he said weak.  
„The one what?" she asked.  
„The one who had captured Venar?" he asked angry.

She swalloed. He must be one of them Venar had controlled. She felt that he know that he was right. He immediately transformed back and ran towards her, baring his teeth. Ahsoka turned around and jumped on a tree. Jumped than into the sky and transformed, as well.

She tried not to get hit from his fire. He didn't fired fireballs which explode when they hit something, like she did, no. He fired fire which is hottest one of all species. She looked back, and was shoked.

About ten other dragons followed her. Most of them head white-blood eyes. A few had green or blue eyes. She saw in front of her the base. She let out a scream.

Anakin hear it. It was definatly Ahsoka. He looked up in the sky. He saw her flying as fast as she could. Behind her more than ten other dragons. Trying to hit her with their fire. Anakin could definatly say that the other will attack them.

„Get to your weapons!" screamed Anakin.

The clones ran around and get their weapons. Ahsoka landed by Anakin and transformed as she landed.  
„What happend out there?" he screamed at her.  
„I don't know! They asked after Venar!" she screamed back.

They couldn't hear the other good, as the dragons attacked. Ahsoka transformed again and attacked some dragons who attacked Clones on the ground. Almost all of them had these white-blood eyes. Ahsoka guessed that Venar had controlled them all, but what was now with them?

They are going to get crazy, without him. But didn't she had to act like them? She was punshed out of her thoughts as a dragon punshed her with his paw and his claws. She felt the scratched bleeding on the side of her face.

She looked angry at them dragon and bared her teeth. She spited fire and hit the dragon three times. She jumped in the sky and flew over them. She spit fire and hit four dragons. She thought they will leave soon, but they didn't

Anakin turned around, he wanted to hit the dragon with his lightsaber, but he realized it was a Night Fury wiht blue eyes. He turned again and attacked another one.

Ahsoka sah the Night Fury behind Anakin. It hold high his claw to hit him. If it did, Anakin would be..no. She flew as fast as she could. She pulled her hand against her chest and flew directly against the side of the Night Fury.

Anakin turned around and looked at the Night Fury which was on the other one. The Night Fury who laid on the ground turned into ashes. He looked in the eyes of one left. He could tell this time was it really Ahsoka 'cause she asked.

/Are you okay?/

"Yes, I'm okay," he said.

Suddenly, a dragon swooped down, ready to grab at Ahsoka. Anakin suddenly de-activated his lightsaber, and Force-jumped into the air. He grabbed the dragon's left foot, and was lifted into the air. "Blast it!"

Ahsoka spun around to see Anakin clinging to the foot of the dragon while it flew through the air. /Anakin, what are you doing?/

"That's what I'd like to know!" he retorted, trying to find a way to get down.

Ahsoka flew towards him. /Hang on, Skyguy./

Anakin scowled. "Right, Snips. I was thinking of NOT doing that!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but darted forward, and rammed the enemy dragon in the side.

Bad idea.

Anakin lost his grip, and fell downwards. He ended up falling on another dragon – not Ahsoka. The dragon began twisted and swerving, trying to knock Anakin off. "Any time, Snips!" he shouted.

Ahsoka flew downwards and grabbed Anakin, lowering him several feet before dropping him. He landed shakily on the ground just as Rex ran to him. "Huh. Well, that went better than expected he remarked.

Suddenly, a massive fireball knocked Anakin and Rex off their feet. Ahsoka turned her head to the woods. She saw something coming. A big, a really big dragon.

Rex looked at his general. "Sir?"

Anakin's eyes were locked on the dragon. "Yes, Rex?"

"Did anybody say uh-oh?"

/Master, come on!/

Anakin noticed the claws at the side of her head under the eyes.  
"Ahsoka, what…"

She pushed him into the base. The entire tower shook as more and more fireballs hit it. "Sir, if we stay in here much longer we won't need any graves dug for us," Rex stated grimly, pointing to the cracking ceiling.

Anakin groaned. "I know. I know! Let me think!" He banged his head against the wall. "We're so dead."

"Master, calm down. We'll think of something," Ahsoka said.

Anakin turned around. "What? What can we possibly do, Snips? We're being attacked by a dozen dragons, and I don't even know what for!"

"I think they were being controlled by Venar. Now that he's trapped, their minds are going crazy," she stated. Another fireball hit the tower, knocking everyone off their feet.

Ahsoka scrambled up, and watched as boulders and debris crumbled down, blocking their only exit. She sighed, and bit her lip. She had to figure out what was going on.

She touched the diamond on her neck, and transformed into a Night Fury. Then, she blew a hole into the tower walls, big enough for her to leave in.

Just before she was about to fly out, she felt someone pull on her wing. She turned to see Anakin staring at her. "You are NOT going out there alone."

/Anakin, you need to stay here and guard the men/ she said through their bond.

Anakin shook his head. "No, Ahsoka."

/I have to do this/ she said firmly. /I'll be alright./

Anakin hung his head, and looked into her blue eyes. "Ahsoka…I can't lose you," he whispered softly.

Ahsoka nodded. /You won't/ Then, she flew outside, facing whatever enemy was out there.

Anakin, Rex, and the clones listened to what seemed like hours of dragons fighting, but what was really minutes. Then, suddenly, a heart-breaking, ear-splitting cry split through the air, the pained scream echoing throughout the cavern.

Anakin gasped, and crumbled against the wall. He couldn't tell – had the scream been from a dragon…

…or Ahsoka?


	17. Going exactly as it is planned

His heart stopped for a view minutes. He ran out and stopped as he saw it. All of the dragons laid on the ground. Most of them were breathing heavily, but a few were dead. Anakin guess that those are the ones who died in the fight.

He saw a Night Fury laying on it's side. He thought it mind be Ahsoka, but it wasn't. This dragon hadn't the four scratches under it left eye.  
„Ahsoka, where are you?!" he screamed.

He fall slightly in panic as he didn't hear a response. Suddenly a bigger dragon moved, no. It wasn't the bigger dragon who moved, it was the one under him. It was Ahsoka. She tried to get free but the other dragon was to heavy.

Anakin ran over to her. He hold the other dragon higher – with the Force – so that she could get free. She transformed immediately and walked over to Anakin. He saw the four, now tiny, scratches under her eye.

„You're okay?" asked Anakin.  
„Yeah, I'm okay." she said an cough short.  
„So...,What happend?" he asked.  
„I'm not sure, there was this big dragon...He flew over us. He fired gas or something else. All dragons collabsed to the ground. That one landed directly on me." she said.

She touched the scratches under her eye and winced short.  
„They should look over them, when we return." he said and hold her hand away from it, 'Cause she wanted to scratch onself.

„They're burning and it itch!" she said and tried to get her hand free. He still hold her hand.  
„I let go, if you promise not to scratch." he said.  
„Oh, man...Fine!" she said.

He let go of her hand and she looked slightly grimly. Anakin counted the left clones and called a few gunships to pic them up. Soon they arrived. After they landed at the Tempel, they went to the mediacal part of it.

The medic-droid put a few tiny bacta-plasta on the scratches. Meanwhile decided Ahsoka to tell sergate about it. Anakin retunred with Sergate.

"A giant…what?" asked Sergate after Ahsoka had explained everything.

"A dragon," Ahsoka repeated as she and Anakin stood in front of Sergate. "It was huge. And it attacked us."

"Yea, if it wasn't for Ahsoka, we all would've died," Anakin added.

Sergate nodded. "Only a Voodoo Man can possess enough power to transform into a dragon of that size," he said slowly.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I thought YOU were the only Voodoo Man left, now that Venar is captured…"

"You cannot say that for certain," Sergate said quickly, frowning. "And speaking of Venar, I have something I need to discuss with you both."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Oh?"

"Those other dragons you spoke of – they must be freed," Sergate explained. "But, the only way to do that is if Venar re-enters them, and then lets them go."

"But how can he re-enter them if he's dead?" Anakin asked.

Venar frowned. "He must live again in a fresh host. I have chosen your Padawan, Ahsoka, to allow Venar to enter her before he releases the others."

Immediately, Anakin began shaking his head. "No. No, no, no. There is NO way I am letting that man anywhere near Ahsoka again! You're crazy, old man!"

"Anakin, calm down," Ahsoka said.

"No, I'm not calming down!" Anakin turned and walked up to Sergate. "You keep your crazy ideas to yourself. I don't like what your suggesting, and honestly, I don't like what you've been doing so far. For now on, leave Ahsoka and I alone!"

"Anakin!" Ahsoka grabbed his arm. "What are you saying? Are you out of your mind? He's helping me!"

Sergate watched, then sighed. "I will leave you two to think it over. But believe me…it's for the good of the galaxy if you do as I ask." He turned, and left the room. Anakin watched him leave, and they're eyes met one last time.

Was it his imagination, or did he see a sinister gleam there?

Before he could think, Ahsoka had gripped both his arms. "What is wrong with you?!"

Anakin looked down at his Padawan/lover. "Wrong with me? Ahsoka, he wanted to put that monster into you again! I will NOT let that happen."

"But he won't control me this time!"

"You don't know that!" Anakin protested. "Ahsoka, I don't trust Sergate. I don't like what he's been doing to you. I have a bad feeling…"

"You ALWAYS have a bad feeling!" she cried. "Even if you don't trust him – which I do – you can trust me!"

"Not when you're around him I can't."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about him, and he winced. Ahsoka looked at him, eyes wide, teeth clenched. "What did you say?"

"Ahsoka, I didn't mean it like that…"

"You don't trust me. You never have! If you don't trust me, than how can I trust you?! What you're saying?" she growled angrily. "You're asking me to risk innocent lives, Anakin. I can't do that!"

"By putting your own at risk! If Venar gets control of you again…"

"Maybe I should take Sergate up on his offer. So you'll know that you CAN trust me!" Ahsoka turned to storm out of the room.

Anakin shook his head. "Ahsoka, don't go!"

Ahsoka paused, and bit her lip. "Tell me when I can talk to you again, Master Skywalker. AFTER I've regained your so called 'trust'."

Anakin watched Ahsoka leave, helplessly, and sat down, groaning. Unaware that Sergate stood outside of the room, listening to every word…and smiling.

"Finally…everything is going exactly as I planned…"

**I know it is short, sry about it! Pls. Review! I count on you!**


	18. Friend or Enemy?

Ahsoka walked into the dorm alone, locking the door. She immediately grabbed the jar sitting on the shelf, and placed in on her bed.

"I have to do this," she told herself. "It'll save all those lives."

She kneeled in front of the jar, and sucked in a deep breath. "Here it goes." She opened the jar.

At first, the black spirit remained swirling inside. But then, it slowly rose out of its glass prison, and began to surround her, soft whispering noises filling her ears.

And then…it was in her.

Ahsoka collapsed on her side, and clutched her stomach as Venar entered her mind, body, and soul. She felt a horrible pain in her abdomen, and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, drawing out blood.

After about five minutes of suffering, she stumbled to her knees, then onto her feet. The world seemed to spin around her as she scrambled out of the dorm, and towards the med-bay. Luckily, the halls were empty, and no one noticed her agony.

As she burst through the doors of the med-bay, she found Sergate sitting at a desk, looking out the window. He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her when she almost collapsed.

"Ahsoka, what happened?" he asked.

"I-I let Venar in me…you know, like you said…to help bring him back to life. S-So he c-could save the others…" She could barely talk now – the pain was unbearable.

Sergate led her over to a small cot and sat her on it. "I will help extract Venar from you and into another host," he explained.

"How? What other host?"

Sergate walked over to another cot, with a covered figure on it. Sergate lifted up the sheet, to reveal the body of a middle-aged man. "A warrior killed in the war, he's donated his body to a good cause," Sergate said slowly. "What better cause than this? I will extract Venar from you into this man."

Ahsoka merely nodded – she had to lie down, or she would faint. As she rested her head on the soft pillow on the cot, she heard Sergate move beside her, and place a cold hand on her warm forehead. She shivered as she felt a strange Force tugging at her from the inside.

Five minutes later, she breathed a sigh of relief when the pain in her stomach stopped. She opened her eyes, to see Sergate helping the man to sit up. The once dead body was now alive with the spirit of Venar, who looked at her curiously.

"Does your Master know about this?" Sergate asked her.

"No. And I don't want him to know…not yet," she replied.

Sergate nodded in understanding. "Then I will inform him that you are studying, and keep him away so that you and Venar can talk."

As soon as Sergate left the room, Venar jumped to his feet, and ran to her. Ahsoka backed up, fearful, before she saw the look of confusion and fright in Venar's eyes. "Do not be afraid of me," he said quickly. "I will not harm you, Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka frowned. "What do you mean? You possessed me last time. The only way I brought you back was to save those other victims."

"Yes, and I will, don't worry. But possessing you and the others…it wasn't my fault," he explained. "I MYSELF was possessed."

Ahsoka bit her lip, then patted on the cot, motioning for Venar to sit next to her. He walked slowly over to her, cautious, before sitting himself down. He looked into her eyes. "Ahsoka Tano, I've done terrible things to you, your Master, and others. But believe me, I did not do those things willingly. I was controlled. By whom you least expect."

"Who?"

"Sergate."

Ahsoka was completly shocked. It took lsightly her breath away. Exactly now, she remebered that Anakin was going to talk to Sergate now. If Sergate know that Venar would tell her...

She stood up and ran out of the room. Venar followed her confused. Ahsoka ran down the corridor, hearing the voice of Anakin and Sergate. She tried to ran faster as she heard Sergate shouting.

She reached the corridor. Sergate and Anakin looked at her. Anakin's eyes went wide as he saw Venar.  
„Ahsoka, I thought we..."  
„I don't care! You should be greatfull, 'cause thanks to Venar we know who the big dragon was!" she shouted angry.  
„And who?" asked Anakin after he had rolled wiht his eyes.

Ahsoka looked over to Sergate.  
„It's Sergate." she said.  
Anakin looked shoked over to Sergate.

He had crossed his arms in front of him.  
„Well, you did long until you find it out." he said,

„I alsways thought something is wrong with you." said Anakin grimly. „You had made Ahsoka collabsed in the undercity, don't you?"  
Sergate laughed and walked slightly back.

He streched his arms and turned into that giant dragon. He hit with his back the roof and it brake down. Ahsoka packed Anakin with the force and pulled him to her. If not he had been hit by a debris part.

Sergate looked down at them. Gathered the gas in his mouth. Ahsoka immediately transformed, but before she did she said.  
„Stand back!"

Venar know directly what she ment. He graped Anakins arm and ran with him down the corridor. Ahsoka flew into the sky as Sergate fired at her. She used the grew clouds to hide in them. She had to get Sergate away from the Temple. If not he destroy the entire upper floor.

She folded her wings and fall down in Sergates direction. She gathered the gas in her mouth and fired a fireball at Sergate. Than she opened her wings and landed at the corridor. She had hit him behind his head. 'Cause of the force of the impact falled Sergate of his feed.

He opened his massive wings. He looked one more time at Ahsoka, she flapped threating with her wings, and bared her teeth. As he wanted to attack her she fired a nother fire-ball at him. He grumpled angry and jumped into the sky.

Ahsoka transformed and watched Sergate flying away. Soon she noticed that Anakin and Venar stood beside her.  
„You're okay?" asked Anakin and looked at Ahsoka.  
„Yes I'm okay, and you?"

He nodded. Ahsoka looked at Venar.  
„Thank you, Venar. And I forgive you, I know it wasn't your fault." she said and smiled short.

Anakin thought he hadn't hear right.  
„What?! Did you forget what he did?" he said and turned Ahsoka to face him.  
„Master, Venar was also controlled. He was controlled from Sergate, that was the reason why I found it out." she said.

Anakin sighed and laid his hand on his forhead.  
„Fine. So what now?" he said and looked around.  
„I thought, I talk to the council, about ...that and Venar. Maybe we – I – can help him." she said.  
„Well, than let's go." he said and walked in the direction of the council.

Ahsoka went beside Venar.  
„Thank you." Venar said.  
„You're welcome." she said and smiled short.


	19. Training

„So you want to teach Venar?" aksed Mace Windu after Ahsoka had explained slightly.  
„Yeah, I'm not sure if you can call it teach, just that I show him to fight against the demons inside him. So that Sergate can't controll him anymore." she said.

The Jedi-Masters looked at each other.  
„You may be free from your missions in the next few months." said Windu.

Ahsoka bowed and walked with Venar and Anakin out.  
„Sure you stay alive without me, master?" said Ahsoka with a smile as they were out.  
„Not really..." said Anakin.

Ahsoka boxed him playfully against his arm.  
„Now, Venar let's start." she said.  
Venar smiled and they left Anakin.

Venar was now so young as Ahsoka. A human with black hair and blue eyes. They walked to the cave in the guarden. Venar knelt down. Ahsoka tried to give him tips, like Sergate did. But actually it wasn't the demons inside him. It was his rage.

„Okay, another way to go over your rage is to bring you in situations, where you actually use it." she said and walked up and down.  
„And how do you want to do that?" he asked.  
„I guess I know somebody who can help. Okay I honestly don't like that guy. If he can bring me to rage, he can also do it by you. I'm sure."  
„If you say that." Venar said.  
„Look, I would, but I don't want to show you that I hurt you, you know?" she said.

He signed and stood up.  
„I understand. I wouldn't bring you in that danger, either." he said.  
He walked slightly around. Before he hugged Ahsoka.  
„Thank you for all you've done and do for me." he said.  
Ahsoka embraced him slightly back.

„So what do we have here?" asked a male voice.  
Ahsoka immediatly let go of Venar and turned around.  
„Drake. Your come." Ahsoka said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
„Of course I did, love." he said and kissed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka pushed him away and punshed him in his face.  
„If you do that once again, I dare you..." she said angry.  
Venar looked at her. She just nodded saying everything is okay.

„You know why you're here?" she asked.  
„Yes, to rage that boy." Drake said.  
„Yeah, but hey...Don't forget..." she said.  
„I shouldn't...bla,bal...I know." he said.

Ahsoka know he wouldn't do what she want. She have to do it...different. She lifted the face from Drake up with a hand under his chin. She came a step closer to him.  
„If you do as I say, maybe I agree with you." she said seductive.  
„Really,..?" he said and looked deep into her eyes.  
„Really." she said.

Drake smiled and Ahsoka let his head go. She turned to Venar.  
„What did you meen with agree with you?" asked Venar.  
„Just let me say, if I hadn't he wouldn't work with us." she said.  
„You're going to explain this to me more, later do ya?" he asked  
„Of course." she said.

Ahsoka sat down on a stone and watched Venar and Drake. Drake tried the best he can to get Venar in rage, but it didn't worked.  
„Hm maybe that isn't the point." she said.  
„Maybe..." said Venar.  
„Okay, I have another idea, but for that I need the help of my master. Let's go eat something." she said.

She stood up and wanted to leave with Venar the cave. Drake graped her wirst. She looked back at him.  
„You said you would agree with me." he said.  
„You thought really, I would say the truth?" she asked.

He looked slightly angry.  
„Look, nothing in the world could force me to agree with you." she said.  
„Maybe this..." he said.  
He pulled her to him into a tight hug iwht a passionate kiss. He pressed his tongue against her lips. She hold them closed.

Venar could tell Ahsoka was to 100 per cent against this, and this time he truely felt rage, against Drake. He ran towards Drake and pushed him away from Ahsoka. Drake fall backwards, shocked.  
„You pay for this!" said Drake.

Drake was about to attack Venar with his lightsaber. Ahsoka activated her own and bloked the attack. She used the force and pushed him away.  
„Let's go, Venar." she said.

They left the cave as fast as possible. Soon they arrived at the canteen.  
„Thank you for what you've did down there." said Ahsoka after they sat down on a table.  
„Everytime." said Venar.  
They began to eat.

"Venar, this is Anakin. Master…Venar."

The two young men stood facing each other silently while Ahsoka introduced them. "Anakin, I was hoping you could help me train him," she added, leaving out the part about Drake.

Anakin nodded. "Sure thing, Snips." He suddenly unhooked two small stun lightsaber from his belt. "I brought these…I knew you'd need my help."

Ahsoka punched him in the arm, then laughed, as Venar stared in confusion. "Lightsabers? I can't use lightsabers!" he cried.

Anakin chuckled. "I'm not going to TRY and kill you with these. Their stun lightsabers – I'll use the most simple techniques that you can follow. Besides, your main concern here is to control your anger and hatred, and not letting Sergate use that to control you."

Venar let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. As long as they're on stun."

"They're on stun, I promise," Anakin replied with a laugh. "Come on, kid. Show me what you've got."

They moved out into a small clearing near the cave, surrounded by the tall trees. Venar activated his weapon, looking at the bright azure blade with amazement. "This is great," he breathed.

Anakin laughed again. "Okay, something really simple. Your job is to protect Ahsoka." He pointed over to the side of the 'arena,' where Ahsoka was standing. She waved over at them.

"Channel the 'light' powers within you. Sergate wants you to become angry so he can control you," Anakin continued. "Defend her WITHOUT getting frustrated. Also, protect yourself."

Venar gulped. "You aren't going to try, like, getting revenge? For what I did to you and Ahsoka, right?"

Anakin looked at him in mock anger. "Now why would I do that?" Seeing Venar pale, he grinned. "Wasn't your fault, kid. Forget it. Let's just get to work."

Venar nodded, and they began. Anakin slowly walked around him, before lunging quick with the stun lightsaber. He did a small flip, and swung his lightsaber towards Venar's face. Venar quickly deflected it, and hurled it away. Anakin called it back with the Force, then grinned. "You're good. Let's try another."

This time, Anakin ran towards Ahsoka. Venar quickly ran in front of him, and flung his lightsaber towards Anakin. Anakin, however, caught it easily, and threw it back. Venar narrowly dodged the hissing blade, jumped up, caught it, and kept on running.

Anakin reached Ahsoka, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Technically, your dead now," he joked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Just go finish training."

Venar ran over, a scowl on his face. "I almost had you," he growled.

"Yes, but let's try again. I can sense your frustration – control it."

Venar nodded, and they went back to practice. After another half hour, Venar had managed to stop Anakin's light attacks several times, stopping rocks from being throw, and flipping through the air to confuse and then attack his opponent. Each time, he learned to control his rage and frustration more and more.

Finally, Anakin shut off his lightsaber. "I think that's enough for one day," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Venar nodded wearily, and tossed Anakin his lightsaber. Anakin clipped them to his back as Ahsoka walked up. "Thanks a lot, Master. You've been a big help."

Anakin chuckled. "No problem, 'Soka." He suddenly leaned over, and whispered into her ear. "For all you've done today, Snips, maybe I'll see you in the dorm later."

Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened, and she grinned. She slapped him on the arm. "Let's go, Skyguy."

Venar and Anakin followed Ahsoka as they strode back into the cave to put away the training supplies. Once Ahsoka had gone far enough out of earshot, though, Venar grabbed Anakin's arms.

"So, what's going on?" he quipped.

Anakin stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Venar smirked. "I see the way you look at her, the way you talk to her. You like her."

Anakin shook his head, turning away. "You don't know half of it, Venar. We're Jedi – no attachments. We're just good friends. Now come on."

Anakin walked back into the cave, while Venar followed slowly behind, grinning. "Right…"


	20. A Promise to Demand

She couldn't breath, neither think. She tried to walk normal, but she had to support herself with a hand at the wall. She walked slowly down the corridor. She wasn't sure where she was actually going, but she didn' care.

It was in the middle of the night and Rex was tonight the guard. He saw and called after Ahsoka, but she didn't give a respons. He ran to her. Her view was empty.

She trembered as he laid his arm around her and lead her to his quarters. Anakin stood in the door and looked at Rex.

"I found her, walking through ghe corridors." Rex said.

Anakin nodded and stept aside to let Ahsoka in. Anakin noticed immediatly how tired she looked.

"Go to sleep." he said.

He expected a snippy answer, exspecially after their dispute, but she just went to her quarters and closed the door. He signed and walked back in his room.

She turned to the other side in her bed. She couldn't fall alseep. What had happend was to scaring and confusing. She had to tell Anakin, but how?

She stood up and walked over to his door. She stood a while in front of it - Thinking if she should really tell him now or tomorrow.

She opened the door. Anakin turned around to face her.  
"What is it, snips?" he asked tired.  
"Can...Can I sleep this night by you?" she whispered.

Anakin was confused, but he nodded. She walked over to him and laid down beside him. He put the blanket over her.

After a short time he felt her trembeling. He laid an arm around her and hold her slightly closer, but she tremberd now more than before, as if she had fear to lay so close to him.

He pulled her slightly away and lifted her face up. He was surprised as he saw tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I retunred from the Archives and met...Drake." she said and a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thump.

"What did this boy this time?" he asked  
"He..., he..." she couldn't finish.  
"He?" asked Anakin.

He wanted to know what this boy did to her. 'It must be bad when she acts like this' he thought.

She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. She gathered all her corage and said.  
"Drake raped me."

Anakin was completly shocked. He immediatly pulled her into a thight hug. He hold her close to him, he didn't care that his clothers gets ness 'cause she was crying now.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Ahsoka." he said and tried to calm her. How DARE this boy to do something like this to Ahsoka?! He felt the rage in him. He stood up.

"Anakin, where are you going?" Ahsoka's voice was shaky as she called out to him.

Anakin ignored her, and threw on his cloak. He ran out of their dorm, and stormed down the abandoned halls. He suddenly heard soft footsteps behind him, and turned to see Ahsoka running towards him. "Anakin, wait," she called. He waited.

"Go back, Ahsoka. I'll deal with this," he said firmly.

"Deal with what? Anakin, I don't like it when you're upset," she said quietly.

"That monster raped you, Ahsoka. He violated you, and I'll make him pay. If you want to come, than find. But stay out of my way." He turned, and continued walking toward the Padawan's dorm, Ahsoka trailing behind.

As he reached room #245, Anakin kicked it open, slicing through the lock with his lightsaber. Drake was sitting at the desk, playing with his data pad, but stood up when Anakin entered. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" he spat.

Anakin lunged forward, and grabbed Drake by the arm, hurling him onto the bed. "I'd shut up if I were you," he growled.

Drake was a tall boy, only two years younger than Anakin, and immediately jumped back onto his feet. "You can't do this, Skywalker. Anger isn't right."

"And raping innocent girls is?!"

Drake paled at those words, and bit his lip. "She wanted to be with me."

"I did not!" Ahsoka's voice echoed through the room as she entered the room. She shut the door and locked it behind her. Her eyes were narrowed, and her face scrunched into a scowl. "I hate what you did to me!" she cried.

Anakin shoved Drake back onto the bed, this time holding him there. Drake struggled, but Anakin was stronger. "Why the hell would you do that to her?" Anakin asked, furious.

Drake sneered. "I love her! I've always loved her! I have every right to be with her…"

Anakin suddenly picked Drake up by the collar, and held him against the wall. One of his hands reached for the lightsaber on his belt. "Ever touch her again, and I SWEAR I'll kill you where you stand!"

Suddenly, Ahsoka ran over, and placed a hand on Anakin's arm. "Anakin, don't. Please."

Anakin looked down at her scared face, and lowered Drake back onto the ground – but none too gently. Drake scurried away, and Anakin and Ahsoka turned to leave the room.

Before he closed the door though, Anakin turned around and punched Drake in the face, sending him sprawling into his desk. Anakin walked to the door, and opened it. "I mean it, Drake. Stay. Away. From. Ahsoka." Then, he slammed the door, leaving Drake to wallow in his self-pity.

Ahsoka went wit her arms around her, beside Anakin, back to the quarters. Anakin was still slighty angry and looked down at her, but his gaze changed as he saw how hurt she was.

„Ahsoka..." he stuttered.

She shook her head and whispered.  
„Not yet..." she said.

He bit short on his lips and they entered their quarters. She walked over to hers, but Anakin graped her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She wanted to get ouf of his grip, but she couldn't. She hugged him back and began to cry.

Anakin stokked her lekku and tried to calm her. He laid his head between her montrails. How did this boy dare to do something like this to his padawan – his love?! He felt again the hatered in him.

„You should sleep." he said after she had stopped crying.  
„Can I sleep by you,...again?" she asked and looked up at him.

He nodded and they walked over to Anakin's room. She laid down and he wrapped an arm around her and hold her close to him. He wanted to give her the feeling to be safe, she needed it. She soon fall sleep in his arms.


	21. Tests and Secrets

„So it's time now to help these controlled people out there." said Ahsoka  
„You're sure that I can do this?" asked Venar.

Ahsoka walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
„You can do this. You're ready. I tell the council, and you meet my Master at the hanger."

He nodded and left with Ahsoka the cave. Ahsoka walked the corridor down to the council.  
The council members looked at her, confused.

„I am sorry to bother you, masters." she said.  
„Padawan Tano. What can we do for you?" said Obi Wan.  
„I think Venar is ready to let go of the others he had once controlled. That's why we travel back to the old base." said Ahsoka.

The council members looked at each other, than Master Yoda nodded.  
„Allowed you are, Padawan Tano."  
„Thank you, masters." said Ahsoka, bowed and left the room.

Ahsoka passed Drake, he was about to go to her, but she used the force and hold him where he was until she was at the Hanger.  
Anakin and Venar were waiting and turned to her.

„What took you so long?" asked Anakin smiling.  
„Hey, I was faster than you were." she said smiling and entered the shuttle.

Anakin sat down on the pilot chair – Ahsoka beside him. Venar stand between them. Anakin flew out of the Hangar and jumped into Hyperspace.

„So what are we doing there then?" asked Anakin.

Ahsoka stood up and brought a bag to them. She opened it and picked up a small Diamand.  
„I will lock the dragons to us. One after the other. Venar will enter them and will give them free again when he left them. They will turn to normal, but they will still can transform – Like I can."  
she said.

Venar looked at the diamand.  
„It look's familar." he said.  
„'Cause it is. It is the Kristall-Diamand you had to controll me." she said.

She gave Venar the little kristall. Anakin was carefull, he still had the bad feeling. Venar looked at the blue-gold Kristall. It shined short in his hand and Ahsoka felt short a pain in her chest – like a knife, but it left immediately.

Anakin had noticed her short shocked view, he was about to say something as the Navi-Computer beeped.  
„We are almost there." he said.

Ahsoka sat down beside him. She signed. She knew it would be hard to find one of them and bring them to them, but she has her ways...  
They landed and they three left the shuttle.

Ahsoka looked around. The base was still destroyed.  
„Didn't seemed like someone had tried to tidy up." she said and put her hands on her hip.  
„Not really." said Anakin who stand beside her.

Ahsoka steped for and turned around.  
„I go now and try to find one of them. I will hurry up." she said.

Before Anakin could even try to say something she had transformed and had left the place.  
Venar watched her flying away ,as well did Anakin. Venar thought about the last talk with him.  
So they are just good friends? He couldn't believe that. He even didn't remeber the time and all the memoirs he had as he was a part of Ahsoka.

He tought about talking to him over that once again, but before he could said Anakin.  
„About our talk last time, please just let it be like it is, okay? Ahsoka and I are like and brother and sister, so please jsut don't ask again." '_We are much more than that'_ thought Anakin.

Venar nodded and looked back into the sky. He actually hadn't no idea how long they wait now. Maybe 20 minutes, or more. Suddenly he heard the scream of a Dragon. He loked up at the sky. Ahsoka was flying towards them – behind her a little taller dragon, trying to hit her with his saure.

Venar used the Kristall in his hand to calm down the other dragon. It landed right in front of him. Meanwhile landed Ahsoka by Anakin and sat down. She didn't transformed, if she do than it will cost power from her. By every transformation it cost power and she will have to fly a few more times.

The dragon watched into the kristall. Venar took a deap breath before he said something and he entered the dragon. Only the kristall was floating at the point. It took a little longer, until he came back.

The dragon transformed back into a human. Anakin brought him to the shuttle and gave him a place to rest short. Venar was gasping. It had cost power and controll of himself. Ahsoka walked over to him and looked with her blue-cat-eyes at him.

_/I told you that you can do it/ _she said.  
„Thank you for believing in me." he said and laid one hand on her head.

He could hear Ahsoka 'cause he was the one who had controlled her. She walked short to Anakin than she said.

_/I get the next one./_  
As soon as she had said that she flew back into the sky.

In the next five hours they turned ten twelve people back to normal. Ahsoka transformed after the last one. Venar sat down, gapsing. He was tired after that.  
„You did a great job, Venar." said Ahsoka.  
„Thank you." he said and smiled short at her.

He didn't want to admit it, especially not in front of Anakin, but he stared a longer time in her sea-blue eyes. He guess Ahsoka noticed it 'cause she looked away and stood up.  
She walked over to Anakin.

„We're done?" he asked.  
She nodded and streched slightly. They got all back into the shuttle.

Their walk back to the Temple from the gardens was a long, ANNOYING one thanks to Venar's curiosity. He knew something was with Anakin and Ahsoka, and would stop and nothing to figure it out.

Nothing.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" "Has it always been a Padawan/Master bond?" "Have you two ever wished that the no attachments rule didn't exist?" "Exactly how do you feel about her?" "I know you're a Jedi, but surely you can't resist THAT!" "How close is your so called friendship?" "How much does she mean to you?" "Am I annoying you?"

"Yes, you're annoying me," Anakin growled.

Venar stared. "Oh…so do you like her? I mean, LIKE her liker her?" "Are these questions too hard to answer?" "Why?" "Because you like her more than a friend?" "I think you have a crush on her." "No?" "Then why are you sweating?" "You're not?" "Oh."

After only five minutes of walking, Anakin was a nervous wreck and Venar was still prying about Anakin's relationship with Ahsoka. Even she was beginning to grow irritated.

"So, if you are just FRIENDS, then why are you constantly so protective? And don't say it's a Master/Padawan thing." "Why are you staring at her?" "Why is she staring at you?" "Do you like how she dresses?" "Why do you show off in front of her?" "Don't you think she's nice?" "Did you ever tell her she's pretty?" "How did she react?" "Are these answers grounds for…"

"FOR FORCE'S SAKE, VENAR, TAKE A BREATH!" Anakin shouted finally, exasperated.

Venar grinned. "I just wanted to know if you…"

"Yes! Yes already, Venar, I love her! Happy?! I love Ahsoka! I love her very much, yes I think she's pretty! Yes, I think she's nice! Yes, I wish we could be more than friends! Yes, that's why I show off! And yes, she is everything to me! Now, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Anakin stormed off, face burning with anger, not stopping even when Ahsoka tried to call him back.  
As Anakin ran off ahead, Venar grinned, then turned to Ahsoka. "So, he loves you," he mused, chuckling. Ahsoka blushed, and began walking faster.

Venar chased after her. "So, do you love him?" "Is he nice?" "Does he treat you nice?" "Did you know he loved you?" "Seriously, do you love him?" "How much?" "Are you…"

"VENAR!"


	22. The Battle Part 1

Anakin stormed down the hall, the back of his neck practically glowing red with his fury. He happened to pass Obi-Wan in the hall, who immediately noticed his distress.

"Anakin, what's wrong? Anakin, are you okay?" He reached out to talk to him, but Anakin pushed right past him, his walk turning into a run. An upcoming feeling of dread fell upon him – and it wasn't just from past events.

He was running towards his dorm when he heard it. A painful, ear-splitting cry. It abruptly ended, as if someone had muffled the person's mouth, but Anakin instantly knew who it was.

Ahsoka.

And he also knew who was responsible for her cries. "DRAKE!" Anakin spun around, nearly crashing into the wall. He had never run so fast in his life as he ran towards the scream.

As Anakin ran past the spare room, he heard another whimper. Instantly, feelings of pain, fear, and anger flooded into his mind through the Force. Using his lightsaber, he broke through the lock and kicked open the door.

There was Ahsoka, pressed against the wall. And there was Drake, leaning against her, attempting to rip her tunic off.

"You son of a bitch!"

Anakin lunged forward, gripping Drake by the back of the neck and hurling his against the opposite wall. The thick metal dented as Drake slid to the ground, dazed. Ahsoka ran into his arms, burying her face into his robes.

As Drake stumbled to his feet, Anakin walked over and grabbed him by the throat, holding him in the air. "I ought to KILL you right now! You bastard!" He dropped Drake, and grabbed him by the sleeve, dragging him out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?!" Drake cried, now frightened for his life.

"You and I are having a VERY serious talk with the Jedi Council. I want you expelled, and banned from this Temple," Anakin snapped. He turned to see Ahsoka still standing where she was, eyes wide and full of tears. "Come on, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka slowly followed behind, completely silent as she gently made sure her tunic was back on tight. As they approached the chambers, they received several curious looks from other Jedi, but Anakin ignored all of them. "Stay here," he commanded Ahsoka, pointing to a chair outside the room. Then, Anakin stormed into the Chambers and threw Drake onto the floor.

Inside, Mace Windu and the other Council members sat there, stunned. "Skywalker, what in the Force are you doing?!"

"I want this filth out of here," Anakin roared, eyes flashing with anger.

Obi-Wan immediately got up from his seat, and walked towards his former Padawan. "Anakin, what's wrong? What happened?"

"What happened? This kriffing sleemo raped my Padawan, and then tried to do it again!" Rage was washing off of Anakin like waves, sending chills down Obi-Wan's spine. "I want him expelled. NOW."

Ahsoka sat outside, biting her lip with her arms wrapped around herself, curled up on the small chair with her knees pulled up to her chest. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of shouting and arguments, Anakin walked out of the chambers, still angry. "They're questioning him now," he snapped, sitting down next to his Padawan.

He closed his eyes, summoning the Force in a vain attempt to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Ahsoka with her head bowed, with silent tears running down her cheeks. Immediately, all former anger and rage washed away, and was replaced by sympathy and concerned for his Padawan – his love. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

Ahsoka looked up at him, and bit her lip. She slowly shook her head. "No…I'm not okay."

Anakin leaned over and brushed away a tear from her face, then held out his arms. Ahsoka hesitated only a moment before falling into Anakin's arms, and letting him stroke her lekku while she sobbed, as if her heart would break.

Suddenly Venar ran over to them. Reathing heavily.  
„Venar? What's wrong?" asked Ahsoka after she had wiped her tears away.  
„Sergate, he attacks the city! With a army of controlled people or dragons!" he said  
„What?!" said Anakin and Ahsoka in a chor.

They looked at each other and stood up. Ahsoka had a plan, but it was full of risks. Well do she have a choice?  
„I have a plan. Venar you will fight with the clones against the controlled Dragons." said Ahsoka.  
She turned to Anakin and said.  
„I need you master on my back, when I fly."

„Why that?" he asked, confused.  
„I need someone to hold my back free." she said with a smile. „So Venar and I get the sattle, you – Master – contac the clones on the base. We meet us in ten minutes at the Hangar."

Anakin and Venar nodded. Ahsoka and Venar ran to the cave, getting the saddle. Anakin meanwhile contacted the council and they the clones.  
Ahsoka had transformered and Venar put the saddle on her back. Venar ran trough the Temple to the Hangar.

„Where is Ahsoka?" asked Anakin as Venar arrived.  
„She fly to us." he said.

Exactly as he had sat it Ahsoka landed at the entrance of the Hangar. Venar put the kristall on his rod – which now let him float.  
„Your plan?" asked Anakin and looked at Ahsoka.  
_/You go on my back – Venar fight with the clones/ _she said.

Anakin swallowed and got on Ahsokas back. She turned around and flew with Venar at her side into the sky. The gunships flew behind her as they flew to the coordinats of Sergate. As they arrived more than thousand dragons flew against them.

Ahsoka gathered the gas in her mouth and opened the fight with a fireball, which hit the first dragon. She flew between the dragons and shut at some, but she wanted to find Sergate. Such a big dragon couldn't hide good.

She looked down on the ground, meanwhile Anakin noticed the evil energie in this part. He laid one hand on her head and said.  
„I think we should .. -" he stooped as Ahsoka suddenly stopped and a fireball cam form the ground and flew a few meters in front of her up.

Ahsoka looked around and flew a little bit higher.  
_/Where is this guy?/_ she said.  
„I don't know. I can't sense him." he said.  
_/I can. Hang on/_ she said.

Ahsoka flew as fast as she could up. She turned around and fall down. Just a few meters in front of Sergate she fired at him with one big fireball.

Anakin glanced down as Sergate unfolded his massive wings, and began flapping them, lifting him into the air. "Ahsoka, he's coming after us!" he shouted.

/I know! That's what we want! Hang in there, Skyguy!/ Ahsoka quickly flew upwards, then dove down right past Sergate's face. The monster roared, and quickly began pursuing them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the Knight mumbled as he clung to his Padawan – or Night Fury – as she attempted to fly higher into the air. "Ahsoka, he's catching up!" he shouted.

/I know, I know. Give me a minute to think!/ She twisted through the air, flying through thick masses of clouds in an attempt to confuse her opponent, Anakin clinging to her back.

Sergate narrowed his yellow eyes, and tried closing in on her. Ahsoka twisted around, shooting a fireball at him. It simply hit his foot, and bounced off. /Blast! I can't shoot him down!/

/Then outfly him!/ Anakin said through their bond. /You can do this, Snips!/

Ahsoka beat her wings faster, sending her straight upwards. Sergate followed not far behind.

/We can try losing him in the clouds/ Anakin suggested.

/Great idea. About time/ Ahsoka joked, closing her wings to send her in a steep dive that brought them right past Sergate's face. The massive dragon shot a wave of fire in their direction, but Ahsoka quickly flew out of the way. As she flew past Sergate's face again, Anakin took out his lightsaber, and made a deep gash in the beast's cheek. Sergate roared, and swung around, nearly knocking Ahsoka down with his wing.

/This will not be easy/ Ahsoka thought angrily, trying to control her frustration.

/Calm down. Circle around, I'll try to get him again with my lightsaber/ Anakin responded. Ahsoka obeyed, and forced her weary body to fly back towards the enemy. Sergate was already ready.


	23. The Battle Part 2

/You think you can destroy me?!/ Sergate's cold voice flooded Ahsoka's mind, shocking both her and Anakin. "Ignore him, Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. "Keep going!"

/Leave while you can!/

"Don't listen to him! Focus, Snips!"

/You don't stand a chance, you pathetic Jedi Padawan!/

"Keep moving, Ahsoka! We can get him!"

Ahsoka let out a loud, angry Night Fury screech before hammering Sergate with fireballs, blocking the unwelcome voice from her mind. She circled through the air, before dashing into the thick of the clouds.

Sergate let out a tremendous roar, and began spraying flames everywhere. Surrounding himself with a circle of fire, he looked around for Ahsoka and Anakin, not finding them anywhere. /Where are you Jedi?!/ His eyes flashed with anger and he scanned the air around him, eyes flashing with anger.

/SHOW YOURSELVES!/ he roared, as a light rainfall began showering him, raindrops rolling off his thick scales. His eyes narrowed to mere slits as he looked left and right. /Where are…/

"Right here, Sergate!"

Sergate looked down at the sound of Anakin's voice, only to be greeted with a shower of fireballs as Anakin and Ahsoka flew up from under him, Anakin's lightsaber a show of blue light as he swung it at his enemy. Ahsoka continued to gather the gas in her mouth as Sergate struggled to recover from the surprise attack. /It's over, Sergate!/ Ahsoka's thought was so loud, the Voodoo Man could almost hear it with his own ears.

"Go again, Ahsoka! We have him!" Anakin yelled, rain soaking through his Jedi tunic as he clung to Ahsoka's wet and slippery back. Ahsoka nodded, and flew around again, shooting off more fireballs. Lightning and flames lit up the dark skies as the dragons charged again.

Just as a clap of thunder shook the planet, Ahsoka let loose dozens of fireballs into Sergate's face, forcing him back. Face scorching, Sergate opened his mouth and returned fire.

Ahsoka quickly began flying to the side as the trail of flames followed her, Sergate not giving up in the least. Suddenly, the fire caught onto her mechanical wing on her tail, causing her to swerve and nearly crash into the enemy.

Anakin glanced behind him. It wouldn't be too long before the wing burned off and Ahsoka would be immobile. They were right above Sergate now – and he had an idea. "Ahsoka."

/Yes?/

"I love you. I love you so much."

Then, before Ahsoka could react, Anakin stood up and jumped right off her back!

Ahsoka watched in horror as Anakin fell downwards several feet before landing on Sergate's head, lightsaber an arc of shimmering energy and light as he attempted to keep from sliding off.

Sergate, immediately aware of the Jedi on him, began twisting and turning, shooting fire everywhere. Anakin hung on desperately to one of the dragon's head horns as he plunged his lightsaber deep into the side of its face.

Sergate let out a howl before building up its rage and diving down through the wet air. Ahsoka desperately tried to follow, but a bolt of lightning nearly struck her as she flew forward. The mechanical wing on her tail was almost completely burned away – she could feel the heat on her skin beneath her scales. /ANAKIN!/

Anakin continued stabbing Sergate in the face as the dragon attempted to throw him off. Thunder echoed through the air, mingling with the screeches of the dragons and the sounds of the clones and Venar shouting from down below on the surface, trying to find some way to help. Anakin flipped onto Sergate's opposite side, and plunged his lightsaber through the scales, driving it all the way down its face. Now, overflowing with rage, Sergate flew up as fast as he could, flapping his massive wings that created enough wind to blow away the nearby clouds. He quickly passed Ahsoka, not even noticing her as he tried getting the Jedi that was causing him pain off of him.

/Anakin, look out!/

Her warning came an instant too late. Sergate stopped mid-flight, sharply twisting to the left. The movement sent Anakin flying right off him, his lightsaber de-activated. Sergate turned again, whacking Anakin across the air with his tail.

Ahsoka immediately shot forward, temporarily blinding Sergate with her fireballs and she flew down. She just barely managed to catch Anakin onto her back before flying back up. /Anakin, are you okay?!/

The young Knight shook his head, trying to recover from his near fatal incident. "Fine. That was risky."

He heard Ahsoka snort. /Look who's talking. I had to – I never got to tell you…/

"What?"

/I love you too./

Anakin smirked as he wiped the blood oozing from his forehead as Ahsoka charged back at Sergate with all the power she could force. That's when Anakin noticed the open wound on Sergate's face that he had caused with his lightsaber. "Ahsoka, fire at his face! Right there!" he shouted, pointing.

Ahsoka squinted through the sheets of rain, until she saw what he meant. Unfortunately, so did Sergate. He quickly spun around, trying to knock his opponent down with his tail like he had with Anakin. But Ahsoka was faster, and quickly she managed to get away. But they were forced down by Sergate.

They began flying back down, with Sergate behind them. "Snips, remember that move I told you that I did with Grievous's fleet when we were searching for Artoo?"

/Huh – oh yea! When you got Goldie!/ Ahsoka winced at the memory of the little astromech spy.

"Yea! I'm going to do the same maneuvers I did with the missiles right now. You have to obey my orders and follow my lead."

/Will do. Are you sure you're okay?/

"Fine. Let's just get rid of this guy once and for all." Anakin tightened his grip on her, attempted to get rid of the light feeling he had throbbing in his head from where Sergate had hit him. Ahsoka picked up speed, spiraling down faster and faster. /Careful, Snips/ Anakin warned. /Almost ready./

/I'm ready when you are, Anakin./ she reassured him.

Down below, Sergate and the clones watched with anxiety as their friends battled the dragon. "Why are they falling?! Something's wrong,"Venar murmured, tensing.

Ahsoka continued free-falling faster and faster, with Anakin struggling against the winds as he tried to calculate when to make his move. Sergate was right on top of them, eyes locked onto his enemy.

Just as they cleared the last of the thick clouds, Anakin tightened his grip and pulled back on one of Ahsoka's horns. "NOW!"

Ahsoka grunted, then spun around as fast as she could until she was facing the beast, still falling. She let loose a sea of fireballs, struggling to maintain control of her body as she and Anakin fell. Anakin felt himself fall from her back, and hung onto her by the straps around her back, his legs dangling in the air.

Ahsoka continued firing, until finally, she just let loose a massive wave of gas and flames. It hit Sergate full in the face, and the gash in his face began smoldering as flames leapt up. He roared in pain and anger, and began swerving around the air like crazy.

Ahsoka and Anakin were near the ground now. "Ahsoka, pull up! Ahsoka, do it now!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka forced her body back to its normal position, and quickly regained control of her wings as she burst back upwards, seconds before hitting the ground. She and Anakin glided through the air, letting the rain hit them hard. /We did it!/

"We sure did, my little Night Fury. Now let's finish Sergate off once and for all," Anakin said, sitting on her back once again.

Sergate's entire face was surrounded by flames as Ahsoka shot more fireballs at him. Finally, he could no longer stay in the air, and his massive form slowly fell towards the ground. Down below, Venar screamed for the clones to take cover as the dragon hit the ground.

As the flames hit the trees, they spread, causing an enormous fire. The tanks and firearms of the clones exploded, causing the flames and smoke to reach high into the air despite the downpour. Ahsoka flew higher and higher, trying to outrun the fire.

Suddenly, however, she swerved almost back down, and Anakin looked back to see her little handmade wing fly off. "Blast it! Ahsoka, look out!"

Ahsoka, finding herself way off balance, struggled to remain upright, but failed. Then, out of nowhere, one of Sergate's giant charred wings flew at them. Ahsoka turned to the right, but her side slammed against it, nearly knocking her out. She let out a terrified screech as she tried to remain in the air. She slammed against it again, and this time, Anakin was knocked unconscious as he slid off Ahsoka's back.

/ANAKIN!/

Ahsoka Tano had always been fearless. At least, she tried not to be. She was sometimes afraid, yes, but she had never known true fear. But the sight of Anakin, the one man she loved and whom she knew loved her back, injured and falling towards the fire, terrified her.

It was the first time she experienced PURE fear.

She wouldn't lose him. She couldn't lose him. She didn't care if she couldn't fly – all she needed to do was catch up with him. So she held her breath, and stopped moving, allowing herself to fall into the flames just as they exploded.


End file.
